In Seventeen
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: Kyuubi, bocah berumur 7 tahun ini, harus rela menjadi pemuda berumur 17 tahun setelah tidak sengaja meminum experimen buatan neneknya. Dan ia harus menjalani kehidupan menjadi orang dewasa. Yaoi, BL, Warning Inside... Read & Review please? Chapter 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **

**Hai…! =3**

**Ryuu buat fic yang lain, ini fic udah lama di laptop Ryuu jadi dari pada berjamur (?) nantinya, Ryuu update aja…**

**Oke dah…**

**Enjoyed…**

**In Seventeen**

**Disclaimer: **Masa' shi Kishimoto? #taboked maksud Ryuu Masashi Kishimoto…

**Rate: **M lagi loh… hoho… tapi untuk sekarang T aja kayak nya…

**Genre: **Romance, Family, Humor

**Pair:** ItaKyuu, SasuNaru

**Warning:** Yaoi, BL, boyxboy, Sho-ai, OOC, Lemon sepet, Lime aneh, Alur kilat, Gajheness, Miss Typo(s), Kyuubi di sini Ryuu buat sangat bersifat anak kecil pada umumnya… oh ya **Don't like don't read ya….!**

**Summary: **Kyuubi, bocah berumur 7 tahun ini harus rela menjadi pemuda berumur 17 tahun setelah tidak sengaja meminum experimen buatan neneknya. Dan ia harus menjalani kehidupan menjadi orang dewasa.

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

"Yes! Akhirnya berhasil! Setelah aku habiskan waktu selama seminggu akhirnya ramuan ku berhasil! Hahaha" seru seorang wanita berambut pirang yang di kuncir dua, tampilannya yang muda akan menipu orang yang melihatnya karna sebenarnya wanita itu sudah berumur sekitar 50 tahun, ia bahkan sudah mempunyai 2 cucu. Wanita itu bernama Tsunade, seorang ilmuwan hebat dan terkenal di dunia.

"Dengan ini aku bisa membuat popom cepat dewasa dan akan bekembang biak…" Ia pun menatap seekor babi pink kecil yang baru saja lahir seminggu yang lalu, yang kini sedang berada di atas sofa, yang berada di dalam laboratorium nya.

Tsunade hendak mendekati sang peliharaan dan akan meminumkannya ke babi itu, tapi niat nya terhenti saat suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia pun menaruh ramuan yang ada di dalam gelas kaca itu di atas meja minum nya, di sebelah botol cola. Langsung saja ia berlari keluar labor dan menghampiri pintu rumahnya… ia pun membuka pintu dan alangkah terkejutnya dia..

"BAA-CHAN…!" teriak dua bocah yang langsung menghambur ke arah nya.

"Kyuu, Naru!" serunya seraya memeluk kedua cucu kesayangannya.

"Tadaima kaa-san…" ujar seorang laki-laki tampan berambut pirang bermata safir yang berumur 27 tahun.

"Okaeri Minato-chan…" balas Tsunade yang masih memeluk cucunya. Lalu ia melepas pelukannya pada sang cucu saat melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah yang berada di sampng anak satu-satunya. "Kushina-chan!" teriaknya lalu ia pun memeluk sang menantu sekaligus mantan murid nya.

"Kaa-san, apa kabar..?" tanya sang menantu.

"Aku baik-baik saj! Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan ku… walau aku ini sudah tua, tapi organ dalam tubuh ku masih sangat muda!"

"Haha… kaa-san, tidak berubah… apa kaa-san masih membuat experimen yang aneh-aneh?"

"Tentu Kushi-chan hari ini pun aku baru menyelesaikan sebuah ramuan…"

"Ramuan ten-"

"Ehem… kaa-san? Apa kami bisa masuk ke dalam rumah?" tanya sang anak yang sepertinya tak tahan di luar dengan panas matahari siang yang menyengat.

"Ah, iya… ayo masuk!" ajak nya pada anak, cucunya.

.

.

"Tadi kaa-san ada bilang membuat ramuan… ramuan apa?" tanya sang menantu sambil menyeruput teh nya. Kini mereka sedang barada di ruang keluarga.

"Aku membuat ramuan pendewasaan…" jelas Tsunade.

"Pendewasaan?" ulang sang menantu.

"Maaf, aku bisa menjauh dari pembicaraan ini? Kalian akan membicarakan kimia-kimia yang sangat aku tidak mengerti…" potong Minato.

"Terserah kau saja.. aku mau bicara dengan murid kesayangan ku dulu…" balas Tsunade.

Minato pun hanya mendengus, 'selalu' pikirnya… setiap ibu nya bertemu dengan sang istri ia seakan bukan lah sang anak tercinta. Minato pun pergi ke ruangan di sebelah ruangan keluarga. Ruangan yang di buat Tsunade untuk sang cucu jika berkunjung ke rumah nya. Ruang bermain. Minato pun melihat anak-anak nya yang sedang tertawa… err yang lebih tepat nya hanya sang sulung tertawa seperti setan, karna melihat sang adik lagi-lagi ia paksa memakai kostum aneh yang ia bawa dari rumah. Minato hanya menatap sang anak sulung dengan bulir keringat besar yang menggantung di kepalanya.

"Kyuu-chan… kau apa kan lagi Naru?" tanya sang ayah pada anak berambut orange kemerahan yang baru saja berumur 7 tahun.

"Tou-san!" kagetnya karna ulah yang ia buat pada sang adik ketawan.

"Ha-ah… kau ini kasihan kan Naru nya.." Minato pun mendekati sang anak bungsu yang sedang terduduk dengan kostum kelinci yang ia kenakan yaitu bra dan celana dalam berbuntut kelinci dan bando berbentuk telinga kelinci.

"Tou-chan! Nalu di pakca ama Nii-chan pake kotum ini… kan Nalu gak mau!" teriaknya sambil menarik-narik baju yang ia pakai.

"Ah, Naru gak seru! Kan supaya sama dengan tante yang di majalah tou-san di dalam lemari…" teriak Kyuubi polos. Minato pun hanya menganga dan keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Mati aku…" gumamnya.

.

Prang!

Benar saja… teriakan Kyuubi terdengar oleh sang istri di ruang sebelah.

"MINATO NAMIKAZE…!" teriak sang istri yang sekarang sudah di belakangnya.

"Hehe…" Ia pun berbalik badan dengan perlahan, keringat dinginnya bertambah saat melihat sang ibu di belakang sang istri yang sudah menggenggam sebuah pemukul bisbol.

.

Glek…

**.**

**.**

"Ouchh… pelan-pelan Kushi-chan…" ringis Minato.

"Maka nya, sudah aku bilang hilangkan kebiasaan mu membeli majalah seperti itu! Kyuubi itu selalu mencari barang-barang yang membuat ia penasaran!" bukannya pelan-pelan Kushina makin menekan kapas yang ia pegang ke pipi biru sang suami.

"Aw! Ya ya! Sekarang di mana Kyuu?"

"Bersama kaa-san di labor dia mau melihat babi pink itu…"

"Oh… Naru?"

"Sama…"

"Baiklah…"

.

.

"Baa-chan! Kenapa di cini banyak ail walna-walni?" tanya err tepatnya teriak Naruto si pirang bungsu bermata safir yang baru berumur 5 tahun.

"Ini ruang kerja baa-chan, di sini banyak air-air keras, Naru tidak boleh mengganggu nya ya?" nasehat Tsunade pada Naru.

"Cehalus nya baa-chan bilang kayak gitu ke nii-chan! Nii-chan nakal!"

"Ah, benar juga mana bocah rubah itu…?" Tsunade pun mengedarkan pandangannya di labor miliknya dan ketemulah. "Kyuubi, kau sedang apa?" tanya sang nenek pada cucu nya yang sedang menatap botol-botol kimia di dalam lemari kaca nya.

"Hmp… baa-chan! Yang ini spirtus kan?" (informasi: author sok tau tentang kimia-kimia an ==a) tanya Kyuubi sambil menunjuk satu botol

'Dia tau? Wah! Dia memang anak Kushina dan Minato! Sangat pintar' batin Tsunade. "Ya benar…" Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi pun berjalan ke arah Tsunade tapi langkahnya berhenti saat melihat sebuah botol cola.

"Baa-chan, Kyuu mau minum cola…" ujar nya dan mendapat anggukan dari Tsunade.

Tsunade pun duduk di sofa sambil memeluk babi kecil di tangannya sedangkan Naruto menghampiri sang kakak yang juga meminta cola.

Tsunade hanya menatap Kyuubi saat meminum sebuah cairan berwarna cola tapi lebih pekat dari sebuah gelas kaca. Ia merasa seperti parnah melihat gelas itu, tapi dia lupa. Kyuubi pun menghabiskan cairan yang di kira nya cola dari gelas itu, lalu menuangkan cola dari dalam botol untuk adiknya Naruto.

Tiba-tiba mata Tsunade membualat, ia tau, ia ingat isi dari cairan di dalam gelas kaca itu.

"Ramuannya!" histeris Tsunade.

Tapi terlambat.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuubi meninggi lalu rambutnya sedikit memanjang dan kaos merah nya robek karna tubuhnya membesar dan sedikit berotot, menampakan tubuh putih persolen yang sedikit atletis itu. Celana jeans panjang Kyuubi pun memendek dan menyempit, tapi tidak robek seperti kaos nya dan Naruto yang berada di depan Kyuubi pun hanya menganga dengan mata yang membulat melihat sang kakak yang tiba-tiba tumbuh tinggi.

"Kyuubi!" teriak Tsunade yang sungguh kaget melihat sang cucu pertama nya sudah seperti pemuda berumur 17 tahun dan bertelanjang dada!.

"Baa-chan, kenapa badan ku meninggi?" tanya Kyuubi polos. "Suara ku berubah…" sambung nya.

"Kyuubi ayo kita ma-" omongan Kushina terputus saat melihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut orange kemerahan yang mirip sang suami, lagi bertelanjang dada.

"Kushina ada ap-" Minato yang di belakang Kushina terdiam saat melihat replika dirinya dalam rambut orange kemerahan dan sedikit pendek dari nya tersebut dan dengan tubuh tanpa atasan untuk menutupi nya.

"Kaa-san, tou-san" ucap Kyuubi saat melihat orang tua nya.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san? Kau salah orang anak muda" ujar Minato dingin, karna ngambek ngeliat pemuda tampan kan gak mau ketampanan nya di kalahi oleh pemuda di depannya bertelanjang dada pula.

"Kyuubi.." panggil sang nenek, Kyuubi pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke nenek nya itu.

"Ada apa baa-chan?" jawab nya.

"Nii-chan…" gumam Naruto memanggil sang kakak.

"Wah! Naru sangat pendek!" seru Kyuubi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala adik nya yang hanya setinggi pinggang nya itu.

"Kushina, Minato… aku bisa menjeaskan ini" ujar Tsunade.

"Jelaskan apa kaa-san?" tanya Minato.

"Kyuubi meminum ramuan pendewasaan ku, dan jadi nya seperti itu" ucap nya sambil memijit pelipis nya, ia saat pusing saat ini.

"Ramuan pendewasaan? Ya-yang untuk popom?" tanya Kushina yang kaget. Tsunade hanya mengangguk meng iya kan.

"J-Jadi i-itu Kyuubi?" tanya Kushina memastikan. Tsunade pun menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

"Astaga, Kami-sama" tiba-tiba Kushina sangat merasa pusing.

"Jelaskan pada ku kaa-san! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minato dengan sedikit bentakan pada ibu nya.

"Aku membuat ramuan untuk popom agar ia langsung dewasa dalam sekejap. Lalu aku menaruh ramuan itu di sebelah cola, saat kalian datang. Kyuubi ingin minum cola, tapi ia meminum ramuan ku yang ada di sebelah cola, memang ku akui warna ramuan ku hampir sama dengan cola. Dan jadi lah begini… ha-ah!" jelas nya lalu di sertai helaan nafasnya.

"…" Minato tak bisa berkata apa-apa ia terus menatap Kyuubi yang ada di depannya.

"Kaa-san, aku mau ganti baju, celana ku sudah sangat sempit dan basah!" tanpa banyak omong lagi Kyuubi segera membuka celana nya beserta celana dalamnya (kebiasaan anak kecil tau kan?).

Mata Minato membulat saat Kyuubi menurunkan celana nya sampai tak tersisa begitu juga dengan Tsunade dan Kushina. Bagaimana tidak terkejut! Kyuubi menurunkan celana nya yang sudah basah karna cairan berwarna putih kental, dan bahkan cairan itu sebagian masih menempel di paha putih mulus Kyuubi.

"Kyu-Kyuu sudah langsung punya spe-sperma?" tanya Minato terbata-bata sangat melihat cairan putih yang sangat ia kenal itu.

"Ah~" tak sanggup menerima kenyataan Kushina pun langsung jatuh pingsan, dengan sigap Minato yang berada di samping sang istri langsung menangkapnya.

"Ih~ Nii-chan ngompol!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyuubi tepat nya di 'anu' nya Kyuubi, karna dia tak sampai untuk menunjuk ke wajah kakak nya.

"Wah! Aku tak mau di marahi kaa-san karna ngompol!" teriak Kyuubi histeris.

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

"Kenapa jadi begini?" tanya Tsunade frustasi.

"Sudah lah kaa-san, ini kan semua nya tidak di sengaja…" bujuk Kushina.

"Ya sudah lah, kaa-san… ini semua takdir…" ujar Minato untuk menengkan sang ibu.

"Tapi jika sudah seperti itu, Kyuu tak mungkin kembali lagi menjadi anak-anak" lirih Tsunade.

"Tak apa kaa-san, ini semua sudah di rencanakan Kami-sama" Kushina masih mencoba membujuk Tsunade.

"Ah! Bodohnya aku!" teriak Tsunade frustasi.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku menemui Kyuubi, aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu lagi pula dia sudah dewasa" ujar Minato, lalu ia pun berdiri dan pergi menemui Kyuubi yang berada di ruang bermain bersama Naruto.

"Tunggu! Kau mau menjelaskan apa?" teriak Kushina yang merasa bakal ada hal buruk.

"Aku mau menjelaskan menjadi laki-laki dewasa. Walaupun ini terlalu cepat untuk ku jelaskan" ucap Minato tanpa membalik kan badan.

"Jangan bilang kau-"

"Ya aku akan jelaskan tentang 'itu' juga"

Bletak…

Dengan sangat kesal Kushina melempar sang suami dengan sendal yang ia pakai.

"Berani kau menjelaskan kau akan berakhir Minato Namikaze…!"

"Terserah, lagi pula Kyuu pernah melihat ku menonton video 'itu'… " gumamnya tak menghiraukan lemparan yang mendarat di kepala nya. Tapi sayang ia tidak menyadari gumaman nya yang terdengar oleh sang ibu dan istri nya. Sebuah meja pun sudah terangkat dan akan terbang ke arah Minato.

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

"Kyuu, kau sedang apa?" tanya sang ibu saat memasuki kamar Kyuubi di rumah nenek nya.

"Sedang baca buku…" jawab nya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku bersampul orange itu.

"Buku apa?" Kushina pun berdiri di samping Kyuubi yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang.

"Gak tau, Kyuu dapat di perpustakaan baa-chan…"

"Oh, judul nya?"

"Icha-Icha paradise…"

"APA?"

Kyuubi yang kaget mendengar sang ibu berteriak langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke ibu nya.

"Memangnya kenapa kaa-san? Kyuu kan sudah berumur 17 tahun…"

"Ta-tapi! Kau itu berumur segitu karna ketidak sengajaan! Dan kau itu baru berumur 7 tahun Kyuu!"

"Hn," saut Kyuubi malas. Ia mencoba meniru karakter di dalam buku itu, menjadi orang yang 'dingin'.

"Apa maksud mu dengan 'Hn' itu?"

"Entah lah, aku Cuma meniru yang karakter yang ada di novel ini…"

"Apa kau mengerti baca novel itu Kyuu?" tanya Kushina dengan helaan nafas. 'Pasti tidak mengerti, walaupun kau bertubuh 17 tahun, umur mu yang sebenarnya kan baru 7 tahun Kyuu' batin Kushina.

"Mengerti! Sangat malahan kaa-san, apa lagi waktu wanita itu membuka baju nya memancing si pria itu dan mereka melakuka-hmmpp!" omongannya terputus saat sang ibu membekap mulutnya dengan tangan sang ibu.

"Ya, ya! Baiklah sekarang aku akui kau sudah dewasa Kyuubi Namikaze! Tapi yang di maksud dewasa itu bukan lah, semua yang berkaitan dengan 'itu'…!" jelas Kushina, Kyuubi pun hanya mengeryitkan dahi nya tanda ia tak mengerti.

Kushina pun melepas bekapan tangan nya dari Kyuubi.

"Maksud kaa-san, dengan dewasa itu apa?"

"Dewasa itu, adalah masa di mana kau sudah membedakan mana yang baik dengan yang buruk. Dan orang itu sudah berani menjalani kehidupan yang kejam di dunia, dan tidak pernah menyerah jika ia menemukan kesulitan dalam hidup nya Kyuu…"

"Hmp! Sekarang aku mengerti!"

"Nah, sekarang kau ganti baju dengan kaos tou-san mu, kita akan ke mall untuk belanja baju mu. Dan mulai sekarang kita tinggal di sini…"

"Yatta! Yoho! Jadi aku bisa menggunakan labor baa-chan untuk experimen!"

"Hei! Tunggu dulu! Apa maksud mu dengan experimen?"

"Hehe, aku sering memperhatikan kaa-san saat mengajar di Oto, lalu aku juga sering mencoba membuat experimen di laboratorium di sekolah…!" seru nya dengan cengiran di wajah putih persolen nya.

Twitch…

"Kyuubi…" suara rendah Kushina cukup membuat Kyuubi berhenti tertawa dan langsung terganti dengan keringat dingin.

"K-Kyuu, tidak menyuruh teman Kyuu untuk jadi kelinci percobaan kok…"

"Bagus lah~ nah sekarang cepat ganti baju…"

"Ha'I kaa-san"

Kushina pun langsung meninggalkan sang anak di dalam kamar nya.

"Fiuh~ untuk saja tou-san pernah bilang 'berbohong lah saat terdesak'… lagi pula aku tak perlu bertemu dengan korban kelinci percobaan ku yang sekarang seperti ular… Hiii~"

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, kau tunggu di sini… Aniki mau ke toilet dulu…" ujar seorang pemuda berumjur 17 tahun berambut hitam panjang yang di kuncir lemas, bermata onyx yang bernama Itachi Uchiha.

"Hn," saut sang adik yang berumur 5 tahun itu.

Setelah masuk ke dalam toilet, bocah laki-laki berambut raven yang berdiri di depan pintu toilet itu pun pergi meninggalkan kakak nya saat melihat sebuah stan mainan di sudut mall.

.

.

"Kyuu-nii! Aku mau beli gundam!" teriak Naruto saat melihat bagian rak yang di penuhi oleh macam-macam miniatur gundam. Sekarang mereka Cuma berdua karna di tinggal sang ibu yang lupa daratan saat melihat diskon 75% di deretan stan pakaian.

"Nanti di marahi kaa-san Naru… bagaimana kalau kita liat-liat aja?"

"Um, baiklah…"

Sasuke yang berjalan melewati Kyuubi dan Naruto pun berhenti. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik badan dan menatap Naruto dari jauh…

_#BackSound#_

_Cubicubi damdam cubicubi dam~_

_Cubicubi damdam cubicubi dam~_

_._

"Manishh~" gumam Sasuke. Tanpa ragu ia pun mendekati Naruto yang sedang berdiri di deretan rak miniatur gundam.

"Hai!..." sapa Sasuke tanpa malu, Naruto pun melihat ke arah Sasuke yang ada di samping nya. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya menatap heran Sasuke.

"Kau nona paling manis yang pernah aku lihat! Kau bagaikan malaikat yang di kirim oleh Kami-sama untu ku…" gombal Sasuke mode on, ia pun mengambil tangan kanan Naruto dan mengecup tangan Naruto.

"Kyuu-nii! Olang ini kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap ke atas untuk melihat wajah Kyuubi dan membiarkan tangan kanan nya masih di cium-cium Sasuke.

"Entah lah…" jawab Kyuubi santai.

"Lepashhkan tangan Nalu!" Naruto pun menarik tangan kanan nya dari genggaman Sasuke yang risih karena mencium-cium tangan nya.

"Hei, bocah siapa kau?" tanya Kyuubi dingin.

"Aku Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha…" jawab nya dengan death glare ke Kyuubi.

"Cacuke…!" panggil Naruto dengan cengiran lebar nya.

Tiba-tiba pipi Sasuke merona saat melihat cengiran manis di wajah Naru.

"Nama mu siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan gaya cool andalannya.

"Naluto namikaje lima tahun!…" jawab Naruto sambil menyebutkan berapa umur nya.

"Naluto Namikaje…?" ulang Sasuke.

"Bukan Naluto, tapi Nallluto…"

"Naruto?"

"Ya!"

"Nama mu Naruto Namikaje?"

"Bukan! Kyuu-nii! Bilangin nama Nalu!"

"Nama nya Naruto Namikaze…" jelas Kyuubi malas pada Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Hn, itu makcud nya apa?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang berdiri dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

"Tidak ada, dobe…"

"Dobe? Kyuu-nii! Dobe itu apa?"

"Bodoh," jawab Kyuubi.

"Teme!" balas Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Ck, Dobe…"

"Sasuke…!" teriak Itachi yang mendapati sang adik telah di temukan setelah sekian lama ia berputar sekeliling mall untuk mencari adik satu-satunya itu.

"Baka aniki" saut Sasuke malas.

Itachi pun menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri bersama orang asing.

'Wah, anak itu manis juga…' Itachi membatin saat melihat Kyuubi. "Kau kemana saja, baka otouto?"

"Aku sedang menemui calon istri ku…" jawab Sasuke.

"Istri?"

"Itu…" tunjuk Sasuke ke Naruto.

"Nalu bukan itli Cacuke! Nalu kan laki-laki!" bantah Naruto. Mata Sasuke pun membulat tak percaya malaikat manis nya adalah laki-laki sama dengan nya.

"Kalau begitu Naru jadi uke ku!"

"Uke? Ne, Kyuu-nii? Uke itu apa?"

"Nii-chan tidak tau…" jawab Kyuubi sambil menatap pemuda tinggi di depannya.

"Naru harus jadi uke Sasuke Uchiha!" paksa nya.

"Ah~ maafkan kelakuan adik ku…" pinta Itachi yang mulai tak enak hati pada pemuda manis di depannya.

"Ya! Adik mu menjengkelkan!" ujar Kyuubi kesal sambil menggembungkan pipi nya, lalu di ikuti oleh Naruto.

"Hehe, maafkan Sasuke ya?"

"Ya!" balas Kyuubi dan lagi di ikuti Naruto.

"Jadi nama mu siapa?" tanya Itachi sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kyuubi Namikaze…" jawab Kyuubi sambil menjabat tangan Itachi.

"Itachi Uchiha, kakak Sasuke…"

"Ya, dan ini adik ku Naruto Namikaze…" Kyuubi memperkenalkan Naruto dengan mengusap kepalanya.

"Hai! Nama ku Naluto Namikaje! Pake llllrr…" jelas Naruto pada Itachi.

"Wah, adik dan kakak sama manis…" ujar Itachi dan di balas death glare dari Kyuubi.

"Dasar keriput…"

Twitch…

Oh~ sebuah penghinaan mendalam bagi Itachi saat mendengar luka di dekat hidung nya di karenakan cakaran kucing di ejek keriput.

"Haha… dasar Rubah…" balas Itachi dengan kedutan yang tampak di kepala nya.

"Itachi-nii! Umul nii-san belapa?"

"17 tahun…"

"Wah~ cudah ecem a (sma)!"

"Hn, berapa umur mu?" tanya Itachi ke Kyuubi.

"Menurut mu?"

"Yah~ seumuran dengan ku…"

"Tuh tau…"

Twitch… Twitch…

Oh~ sesuatu banget bagi Itachi saat Kyuubi mengucapkan 2 kata itu. Karna selama hidup nya dia tak pernah di gitukan kecuali dengan adik nya itu.

"Ya ya, Sma mana?"

"Belum Sma,"

"Jadi masih Smp?"

"Nggak…"

"Jadi…?"

"Gak perlu tau deh, paman…"

"Paman?"

Twitch… Twitch… Twitch…

Oh~ demi Kami-sama, Itachi Uchiha seorang yang di puja-puja oleh wanita selama hidupnya dan jelas wajah tampan yang masih tampak sangat muda di panggil 'paman' oleh pemuda Rubah? WTH?

"Ha-ah…" Itachi hanya menghela nafas mood nya tiba-tiba menurun saat berbincang dengan Kyuubi.

"Nii-chan! Nalu mau mandi bola!" seru Naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke taman bermain di seberang stan mainan.

"Aku ikut! Aniki aku mau mandi bola!" Sasuke pun ikut karna gak mau jauh-jauh dari calon uke nya.

"Heh? Sejak kapan kau mau main seperti itu?" Itachi sungguh heran dengan kelakuan adik nya yang sangat tiba-tiba OOC.

"Gak ada cerita! Aku mandi bola!" Sasuke pun menarik-narik baju Itachi.

"Ya, ya" dengan terpaksa Itachi menuruti kemauan sang adik. "Kyuubi, apa kami boleh ikut juga…?"

"Ya! Cacuke cama Itachi-nii boleh ikut!" baru Kyuubi mau buka mulut Naruto sudah berteriak kegirangan.

Dengan terpaksa (Bagi Itachi) dan sangat senang hati (Kyuubi, karna walau bentuk nya pemuda 17 tahun, aslinya kan 7 tahun, pasti seneng donk kalo ke taman bermain?) mereka pun berjalan ke arah taman bermain yang bertuliskan TimeKids. Kyuubi dan Itachi pun membeli tiket untuk masuk ke dalam TimeKids itu.

"Aku mau 2 tiket…" ujar Kyuubi.

"Eh, Kyuu kenapa 2, yang mau main kan Naru… kenapa 2? Kita kan pasti tunggu di ruang tunggu di sana" ucap Itachi sambil menunjuk ke ruangan tunggu.

"Aku kan juga mau mandi bola!"

"Hah? Gak salah? Umur mu kan 17 tahun? Masih mau mandi bola?"

"Pokoknya Kyuu mau mandi bola!" Oh~ sungguh Kyuubi lupa bahwa ia di tubuh yang berumur 17 tahun, sifat manja ketika keinganan nya tidak di turuti keluar.

"Childish banget sih,"

"Pokok nya Kyuu mau mandi bola sama Naru!" serunya sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Maaf dik, yang boleh masuk anak-anak di bawah 12 tahun… sedangkan adik sudah di atas 12 tahun…" nasehat penjual tiket.

"Aku mau mandi bola! Atau aku pulang!" Kyuubi masih tetap pingin mandi bola… ah Kyuu kita sama (Author nostalgia terakhir mandi bola).

"Maaf tidak bisa…" penjual tiket itu pun tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah, mana tiket nya!" akhirnya Kyuubi pun menyerah dan penjual tiket itu pun memberi satu tiket ke Kyuubi, lalu Kyuubi menarik tangan Naruto masuk ke dalam dan di ikuti oleh Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Kalau ada yang nganggu panggil nii-chan, oke?" ucap Kyuubi sambil mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Hmp! Tenang aja! Nanti kalau ada yang nganggu Nalu, Nalu pukul!" Naruto pun nyengir lebar ke Kyuubi.

"Kalau ada yang nganggu bilang ke aniki…" Itachi nyoba-nyoba kayak Kyuubi.

"Ngapain ngadu-ngadu ke Aniki… aku bisa menghajar mereka langsung…" mendengar adik nya Itachi Cuma bisa sweet drop sendiri.

"Cacuke! Ayo macuk!" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sasuke, masuk ke dalam kolam yang di penuhi bola-bola kecil berwarna-warni. Sedangkan Kyuubi Cuma bisa diam dan sedikit sedih karna gak bisa mandi bola.

.

.

"Di mana mereka?" tanya Kushina yang sedang kebingungan sudah sejam lebih ia mencari Kyuubi dan Naruto.

"Permisi," panggil seseorang dari belakang Kushina.

"Ya?" Kushina pun berbalik badan dan melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang bermata onyx sedang kebingungan.

"Apa kau lihat pemuda tinggi berkuncir, lalu ada kerutan di dekat hidung bersama anak kecil berambut raven? Aku sudah lebih dari dua jam mencari anak-anak ku…" ujar wanita itu.

"Maaf aku tidak melihat nya. Ah maaf, anda juga kehilangan anak ya? Bagaiman kalau kita mencari bersama? Anak ku juga hilang…"

"Benarkah? Ciri-ciri anak mu bagaimana? Mungkin saja tadi aku melihat nya…"

"Yang satu tinggi berambut orange kemerahan, mata nya rubby ama anak kecil berambut pirang bermata biru…"

"Wah, maaf… aku tidak melihat nya."

"Oh baiklah… jadi anda mau mencari bersama-sama?"

"Ya ide yang bagus… sebelumnya nama saya Mikoto Uchiha salam kenal.

"Ah, perkenalkan saya Kushina Namikaze…"

"Berapa umur nya? Kau muda sekali…"

"Umur ku baru 26 tahun... kalau anda?"

"Baru 36 tahun…"

"Wah! Saya kira anda seumuran saya! Wajah Mikoto-san muda sekali…"

"Haha, bisa saja Kushina-san…"

"Pakai kosmetik apa bisa semuda ini Mikoto-san?"

"Ah, saya tidak pakai kosmetik apa pun kok, hanya sering minum teh hijau saja…"

Oke kita tinggalkan obrolan ibu-ibu rumah tangga ini…

**.**

**.**

"Cacuke!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang mendekatinya.

"Diam lah dobe!" Sasuke pun terus mendekati Naruto dan menyudutkan nya ke dinding.

"Cacuke! Jauhkan topeng itu dali Nalu!"

"Ini Cuma topeng kok…"

"Itu topeng hantu! Nalu benci hantu! Kyuu-nii!" teriak Naruto yang memang sudah sangat ketakutan karna Sasuke mengambil sebuah topeng musang yang dikenal dengan Totoro, hantu yang lucu dan imut. Tapi kenapa si Naruto ketakutan? Author juga gak tau.

.

.

Melihat adiknya yang sedang ketakutan karna Sasuke, Kyuubi pun menorobos masuk ke dalam arena bermain, dia melewati lautan bola, memanjat jaring, dan melompati trampolin dan barulah dia sampai ke tempat Naruto.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" tanya Kyuubi yang panik.

"Nii-chan!" Naruto pun langsung memeluk kakaknya.

"Heh, kenapa dia takut dengan ini sih?" tanya Sasuke heran sambil mengangkat topeng Totoro.

"Kyuu-nii! Cacuke takut-takutin Nalu pake topeng Totolo…" rengek Naruto sambil menunjuk ke topeng yang di pengang Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus takut? Totoro kan lucu…" bujuk Kyuubi.

"Tapikan! Totolo hantu!" bantah Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Tiba-tiba security menghampiri Kyuubi. "Maaf, yang boleh masuk ke dalam arena hanya anak-anak…" ujar security tersebut pada Kyuubi.

"Aku juga anak-anak… umur ku baru 7 tahun!" segak Kyuubi.

"Jangan bercanda adek itu pasti berumur 17 tahun…"

"Umur Kyuu 7 tahun!" lah kambuh deh sifat Kyuubi yang asli.

"Jangan membantah, lebih baik kamu keluar…"

"Nggak!"

Karna kesal security itu pun menarik Kyuubi keluar, Kyuubi yang tak terima memukul security tersebut hingga terjatuh.

Itachi yang baru saja mambeli minuman untuk dirinya dan Kyuubi, hanya bisa tercengang saat melihat Kyuubi sudah ada di dalam arena permainan dan habis memukul security? Sebagai orang yang sudah sangat dewasa atau tua yang terlihat dari keriput yang ada *di amaterasu Itachi* Ia harus turun tangan.

.

Itachi pun masuk ke dalam arena permainan setelah meminta izin tentunya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat meilhat wajah security yang membengkak.

"Aku kan sudah bilang! Aku tak mau keluar!" segak Kyuubi pada security yang lain.

"Tapi ini sudah ketentuan, kau harus keluar." Ujar security itu dengan sabar.

"Aku bilang nggak! Ya nggak!" elak Kyuubi dan terus mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari security tersebut.

"Kyuu, sudahlah kita keluar saja. Lagi pula Sasuke dan Naruto sudah habis waktu bermainnya." Bujuk Itachi.

"Tapi, Kyuu belum main!"

"Kau ini! Kekanakan sekali! Kau itu sudah berumur 17 tahun!"

"Aku ini baru berumur 7 tahun! Siapa bilang 17 tahun! Mentang-mentang kau tua dan sudah keriputan beraninya memerintah orang!"

Twitch… Twitch…

"Dasar rubah jelek! Berani sekali kau menghina ku tua dan keriput!" saking emosi nya di hina Itachi pun mendekati Kyuubi dan menarik kaos Kyuubi emosi. "Aku sudah sabar dengan mu!" ucapnhya marah.

"Heh! Aku kan Cuma mau main! Kalo kau tak mau ikut main yah sudah! Memang kenyataannya aku berumur 7 tahun! Kenapa kau harus marah?"

"Kau kira dengan sok kekanakan itu kau bisa bermain di sini? Sadarlah kau harus dewasa!"

"Itu urusan ku! kenapa kau harus marah sih!"

"Hiks… Hiks… jangan marahin Kyuu-nii." Rengek Naruto yang sudah tak tahan melihat kakaknya di marahi.

"Kan! Kau buat adik ku menagis!" teriak Kyuubi kesal.

"Aniki…" panggil Sasuke sambil mengisyaratkan mendekat.

Itachi pun melepaskan cengkramannya dari kaos Kyuubi dan mendekat ke Sasuke. Itachi pun berjongkok menyesuaikan tinggi Sasuke.

.

Bletak…

"Aw! Aisshh! Kau kenapa Sasuke!" teriak Itachi marah karna kepalanya di jitak Sasuke.

"Kau buat uke ku menangis, baka aniki!" teriak Sasuke yang juga marah.

"Hiks… Hiks… pulang… Nalu mau pulang…" rengek Naruto yang makin menangis terisak.

"Kan! Uke ku minta pulang gara-gara kau baka aniki!"

"Hei! Dia yang minta pulang kenapa kau yang marah pada ku?" sungguh ia sangat heran dengan adiknya yang sering kali menyalahkannya walau dirinya tidak salah.

"Nii-chan! Nalu mau pulang… hiks…"

"Baiklah kita pulang…" Kyuubi pun menggendong Naruto dan pergi keluar area bermain.

"Hei! Kyuu! Oi!" teriak Itachi yang melihat Kyuubi sudah keluar dari area bermain.

"Kau buat uke ku pergi!" teriak Sasuke marah.

Duaak!

Dengan kesal Sasuke menendang tulang kering Itachi.

"Aissh! Sakit Sasuke!" ringisnya sambil memegang tulang kering kakinya sambil meloncat-loncat.

"Kapan aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi…?" gumam Sasuke yang mencuri dialog yang sebenarnya author buat untuk Itachi. Karna Itachi yang sedang menderita dengan sakit di kakinya terpaksa Sasuke yang mengucapkannya.

.

.

Akhir kata Ryuu ucapkan…

…**TBC…**

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

Lanjut? Nggak? Itu tergantung review dari anda…

.

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank's buat… ScaleChestnut9558, ** **Evilian Niiu, Kiseki No Hana, Azusa TheBadGirl, widi orihara, Hasegawa Nanaho, cho devi, Mio Altezza, Choi Hye Ant6855, Hikari Vongola,UchiKaze No SasuNaru, agato no darklite, NatsumeAoi, izanami kayo, KyouyaxCloud,**

**Thanks buat Reviewnya! Dan buat readers jangan bosan ya baca fic aneh Ryuu! Kalo ada kesalahan atau apa pun silakan bilang aja, ntar Ryuu usahain di ubah…**

**Oke Enjoyed all~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**In Seventeen**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate: **Still T for this chapter

**Pair: **ItaKyuu, SasuNaru

**Warning: **Yaoi, BL, BoyxBoy, OOC, Lemon, Lime, Alur kilat, Miss Typo(s), Gajheness, abal, bahasa sesuka hati author, Di sini Kyuu anak kecil banget, And **Gak suka? Gak usah baca!**

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter: 2**

* * *

.

.

Hari kedua di rumah Tsunade…

Pagi ini adalah pagi hari yang cerah, laki-laki dewasa yang ada di rumah tersebut sedang mencuci mobil, di bantu oleh sang istri, dan sang ibu sedang sibuk menjemur pakaian. Di mana anak-anak mereka? Ayo kita lihat.

.

Kyuubi masih terlelap di atas tempat tidur nya sedangkan Naruto seda-

"Oh mai dod! Oh mai dod!"

Ehem… maaf author akan menjelaskan lagi….

Kyuubi masih terlelap di atas tempat tidur nya sedangkan Naruto sedang me-

"Oh mai dod! Oh mai dod!"

"Woi! Gua mau jelasin, lu lagi apaan bocah!"

"Ih, kok autol nya malah? Kalo mau jelasin ya jelasin aja…"

Sabar… Oke…

Sedangkan Naruto sedang menyanyikan lagu dari sebuah band ternama di kamarnya, band itu bernama The Ga-

"Oh mai dod! Oh my dooooddd!"

Bletak…

"Woi! Mau gua jelasin gak sih, lu lagi apaan bocah!"

"Hiks… autol jahat! Kyuu-nii!"

Mampus… dia manggil kakaknya…

Ehem… baiklah… baiklah…

.

Kita ulang…

Naruto sedang menyanyikan atau tepatnya karokean lagu The Gazette yang berjudul Remember The Urge di kamarnya dengan lirik yang gak jelas… dan karna ulah author yang menjitak dirinya sang kakak pun terbangun dan langsung ke kamar adiknya sedangkan author harus bersembunyi SEKARANG!

.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" si kakak datang dengan wajah yang masih nampak belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidur.

"Autol di pik ini jahat! Maca' Nalu di jitak…"

"Hoaamss… ya sudah nanti nii-chan marahin, sekarang kamu jangan nyanyi…"

"Kenapa Kyuu-nii?"

"Nganggu pendengaran…" Si kakak pun langsung pergi dari kamar adiknya.

"Hiks… jahat! Huweee! Kaa-san!"

Hahaha! Rasakan itu bocah! Tak ada yang membela mu! Hahaha…

"Ada apa Naru-chan?"

"Kaa-san! Autol di pik ini jahat! Nalu di jitak!"

Yah? yah? Die ngadu mak nye.

"Woi! Author! Ngajak ribut lu!"

"Maaf! Maaf! Gak saya ulangi lagi…"

"Cepat lajutin ni cerita!"

"H-Ha'i!"

.

.

Kyuubi yang masih dalam kantuknya langsung kembali ke kamar dan tidur, tapi sepertinya dia tak akan tidur lagi, karena…

"KYUUBI!" Kyuubi yang mendengar teriakan 'lembut' sang ibu langsung berdiri dan ngacir ke arah tempat ibu nya berada yaitu di kamar sang adik.

"Ada apa kaa-san?"

"Bangun! Jangan tidur lagi! Hari ini kau akan kaa-san masukan ke sekolah yang baru."

"Sekolah baru?"

"Ya, kau akan sekolah di Konoha Gakuen, sekolah milik Jiraiya jii-san…"

"Eh? Ta-tapi! Kyuu masih kelas 2 sd! Masa harus masuk sma kaa-san?"

"Mau gi mana lagi… lagi pula kau sudah sangat pintar menjadi seorang anak kelas 2 sd."

"Ta-tapi?"

"Sudah, tenang saja. Kau tidak di tempatkan ke kelas excel, hanya di kelas reguler minus(?). Karna kemampuan otak mu hanya sampai pelajaran smp. Kalo masuk ke kelas reguler atau excel, kau tampak bodoh Kyuu…"

"Ta-tapi a-

"Sudah! Cepat ganti baju mu! Kita akan pergi ke sana!"

"Ha'I kaa-san."

Dengan bergegas Kyuubi pun ngacir ke kamarnya dan langsung mengganti baju. Dia pun langsung menemui ibunya lagi yang sudah di ruang keluarga.

"Aku sudah siap kaa-san…" ujarnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Kushina yang melihat anaknya sungguh berantakan langsung menyipitkan mata. "Kyuu kau sudah mandi?"

"Belum."

"Cuci muka?" Kyuubi menggelengkan kepala. "Sikat gigi?" geleng kepala lagi.

Twitch…

"Kembali ke kamar mu! Mandi! Cucui muka! Sikat gigi mu!" teriaknya kesal.

Seperti kilat Kyuubi langsung ngacir kembali ke kamarnya, dan melakukan perintah sang ibunda.

.

.

"Ne, Kyuu-nii…" panggil Naruto sambil menarik-narik ujung kaos merah Kyuubi.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?"

"Kenapa kakak-kakak itu liatin Nalu?" tanya nya saat melihat siswi-siswi Konoha Gakuen ngelihatin dia dan kakaknya.

"Nii-chan juga gak tau…" jawab Kyuubi sambil terus berjalan dan menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari siswi-siswi yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan lapar.

.

"Permisi…" Kushina masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah diikuti oleh Kyuubi dan Naruto.

Perempuan berambut hitam pendek yang sedang membaca berkas itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kushina, matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa orang yang ada di ambang pintu.

"Kushina!" seru perempuan bernama Shizune tersebut langsung berdiri, sang wakil kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen. Sedangkan sang kepala sekolah, Jiraiya sedang tour ero (?) keliling dunia.

"Shizune-neesan!" Kushina langsung mendekati sang wakil kepala sekolah dan memeluknya.

"Aku rindu sekali dengan mu Kushina." Ujar Shizune setelah melepaskan pelukan dari Kushina.

"Aku juga nee-san." Ucap nya di sertai cengiran.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ah, aku mau memasukkan anak ku sekolah ke sini nee-san."

"Eh? Bukan kah anak mu masih kecil? Kalau aku pikir anak mu yang pertama saja baru berusia 7 tahun, mungkin."

"Ah, aku bisa menjelaskan itu, sementara apa aku boleh menyuruh anak-anak ku masuk?"

"Tentu! Mana anak mu, Kyu-Kyuubi! Ya Kyuubi! Mana dia!"

"Kyuu, Naru ayo masuk!" perintah Kushina pada anaknya yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu.

.

Masuk lah si Kyuubi dan Naruto.

"Siapa pemuda yang mirip Minato ini Kushi-chan?" tanya Shizune heran sambil menunjuk pemuda yang berada di belakang Kushina.

"Itu Kyuubi." Jawabnya singkat dan langsung membuat Shizune membatu.

"EH? Bukankah…"

"Itu yang mau ku jelaskan nee-san."

"Ka-Kalau begitu, duduk dulu." Pinta Shizune sambil menunjuk ke sofa merah yang berada di dekat jendela sebelah kanan.

Kushina dan Shizune pun duduk berdua, sedangkan Kyuubi dan Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Kushina dan Shizune.

"Jelaskan pada ku Kushi-chan."

"Kemarin aku ke berkunjung ke rumah kaa-san. Saat itu kaa-san membuat sebuah experimen untuk peliharaan nya. Experimen itu adalah sebuah ramuan pendewasaan. Saat kami datang, kaa-san menaruhnya di samping botol cola. Dan saat Kyuu dan Naru di ajak ke labor kaa-san, Kyuubi tidak sengaja meminum ramuan pendewasaan itu yang di kira nya cola, dan seperti ini lah." Jelas Kushina, sedangkan Shizune hanya menganga tak percaya pada Kushina lalu beralih ke Kyuubi.

"Jadi, Kyuubi harus mengalami pendewasaan dini?"

"Ya, kaa-san bilang, seluruh organ Kyuubi sudah mengalami pendewasaan seperti anak-anak berumur 17 tahun. Dan tak bisa kembali lagi, mungkin…?"

"Jadi, karna Kyuu menjadi anak berumur 17 tahun, kau mau menyokolahkan nya di sini?"

"Iya, sekalian di samping Konoha Gakuen ada TK jadi aku bisa sekalian menyuruh Kyuubi menjemput adiknya dan menitip pada mu… hehe…"

"Kenapa di titipkan?"

"Lusa aku harus kembali ke Oto, aku tak bisa meninggalkan murid-murid ku begitu saja nee-san, dan Minato harus kembali kerja, dan… kaa-san, harus menenangkan diri setelah kejadian ini di rumah. Sendirian."

"Bilang saja dia malas meladeni anak-anak."

"Ya mungkin itu salah satu alasannya juga."

"Baiklah, aku mau mengetes Kyuubi dulu untuk dia, berhak masuk ke kelas yang mana." Shizune pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah lemari kaca. Ia pun membuka lemari kaca itu dan mengambil beberapa kertas dari sebuah berkas. Dan kembali lagi duduk di sofa. "Nah, Kyuu apa kau bisa mengerjakan soal ini? Kau boleh memilih yang mana menurut mu mudah."

"Baiklah…" Kyuubi pun langsung mengambil kertas-kertas itu dan melihatnya. "Hm, boleh aku minta kertas kosong dan pensil?" Shizune pun mengangguk dan mengambil apa yang Kyuubi minta.

Kyuubi mengerjakan soal-soal itu dengan serius, sedangkan Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya terus memperhatikan sang kakak.

"Ne, kaa-san, Kyuu-nii sedang apa?" tanyanya polos sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyuubi.

"Nii-chan sedang belajar Naru, kau tak boleh berisik. Oke?" jawab Kushina dan memperingati anak nya itu. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

.

1 jam kemudian.

"Selesai…" seru Kyuubi sambil menghempas soal-soal itu ke meja yang berada di depannya.

Shizune pun mengambil soal-soal itu dan menatap soal itu dengan serius, tiba-tiba matanya membulat sempurna. "Tidak mungkin." Ucapnya tak percaya saat melihat jawaban dari Kyuubi.

"Ada apa nee-san?" tanya Kushina cemas, apa anaknya salah dalam menjawab?

"Kyuubi sangat pintar!" serunya sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas soal ke kushina.

"Maksudnya?"

"Jawaban yang di jawab Kyuubi hampir seluruhnya sempurna! Walau boleh aku bilang masih pintar salah satu siswa yang ada di sini. Tapi untuk bocah yang sebenarnya berusia 7 tahun ini sangat istimewa! Anak mu pintar sekali Kushina!"

"Mana? Mana? Biar aku lihat!" Kushina pun merebut lemberan kertas itu, ia meneliti jawaban yang di jawab oleh anaknya. "Benar! Kyuu kau pintar sekali anak ku!" seru Kushina yang langsung menghambur ke Kyuubi dan langsung memeluknya.

"Kaa-san jahat! Maca' nii-chan doang yang di peluk! Nalu juga mau!" gerutu Naruto yang iri pada Kyuubi yang kini sedang menjulurkan lidahnya ke Naruto.

"Baiklah! Sini Naru juga!" Kushina pun merangkul anak bungsunya dan kembali memeluk Kyuubi dan Naruto.

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

__Skip Time__

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini Kyuubi sedang memakai seragam Konoha Gakuen sembari manatap bayangannya di cermin . Ya, sejak hari ini ia akan menjadi siswa Konoha Gakuen.

Kyuubi tersenyum lebar sambil menatap bayangannya di cermin. "Kau tampan Kyuu…" gumamnya pede. Dia pun menjilat jari telunjuknya dan mengoleskannya ke kedua alis mata meniru salah satu aktor hollywod yang sedang kepedean setengah mati, kembali lagi ia tersenyum lebar dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "It's show time~"

.

"Ai nid yu hil laik bai mai sait! (translate: I need you here right by my side)" teriak Naruto saat mendengar lagu kesukaannya Hemenway By My Side di putar dalam perjalannya ke sekolah baru.

"Berisik Naru!" oceh Kyuubi yang sangat terganggu mendengar suara 'merdu' Naruto.

"Sudah Kyuu, adik mu mau bernyanyi. Jangan di bentak gitu ah!" ujar sang ibu yang kini sedang mengendarai mobil ke sekolah baru anak-anaknya.

"Tapi, kaa-san! Naru itu berteriak bukannya bernyanyi!"

"Dia kan lagi belajar Kyuu. Kalo sudah bisa nyanyi suara nya bagus kok." Puji sang ibu yang kini melirik anak bungsunya yang ada di jok belakang dan sedang tersenyum lebar, dari kaca spion.

"Week! Nii-chan gak di bela kaa-san!" ejek Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Liat aja nanti! Kalo nii-chan punya ramen, gak nii-chan kasih!" Kyuubi tersenyum sinis pada adiknya yang kini shock.

"Ja-jangan Kyuu-nii! Nalu gak teliak-teliak lagi kok!" dengan cepat Naruto memakai jurus puppy eyes nya ke Kyuubi.

"Gak ah," ide menggoda sang adik pun datang.

"Ku mohon, nii-chan,"

"Nggak ah,"

"Nii-chan~"

"Nggak ah,"

"Ni-Nii-chan~"

Glek…

Kyuubi menelan ludahnya saat melihat sang adik memasang jurus puppy eyes tingkat akhirnya. Kushina yang sedang mengendarai mobil berusaha mengatur emosinya yang ingin memeluk sang anak bungsu.

"Ya! Ya! Nanti nii-chan bagi!" Kyuubi pun menyerah dengan jurus adiknya itu.

"Yey! Nii-chan baik!" teriak Naruto kegirangan."

"Baiklah, sudah sampai." Seru Kushina yang kini sudah memakirkan mobilnya di depan TK sekolah barunya Naruto. "Kyuu, kamu langsung ke Konoha Gakuen sendirian gak apa kan? Kan Kyuu udah dewasa." Tambahnya saat membuka pintu mobil.

"Baiklah…" Kyuubi pun membuka pintu mobil dan langsung pergi ke Konoha Gakuen yang berada di sebelah TK tersebut.

"Belajar yang rajin ya Kyuu!" teriak Kushina menyemangati Kyuubi. "Nah, ayo Naru. Kita masuk ke dalam TK." Kushina pun menggandeng tangan Naruto dan masuk ke dalam halaman TK yang di penuhi anak-anak yang bermain bola kaki, bisbol dan lain-lain.

.

.

Kita ke Konoha Gakuen.

"Wah, siapa cowok tampan itu!" seru seorang siswi saat melihat Kyuubi masuk ke dalam halaman Konoha Gakuen.

"Iya! Tampan banget! Tapi, masih tampan Itachi sih," seru seorang siswi lain.

"Sudah lah lupakan pujaan hati mu yang itu, ayo hampiri anak berambut orange kemerahan itu!" siswi itu pun menarik lengan temannya dan berlari menghampiri Kyuubi

Dalam sekejap Kyuubi di hampiri oleh banyak siswi dan siswa yang notobane seme pengincar uke manis(?).

"Hai! Nama mu siapa?"

"Kyaa! Kau tampan sekali!"

"Apa kau mau jadi uke ku?"

"Wah! Kau jadi pacar ku saja!" begitulah teriakan orang-orang yang kini mengerumuni Kyuubi dengan ganas.

Kyuubi yang sangat risih tak bisa ngapa-ngapain karna dirinya yang kini terdesak karna orang-orang itu.

"Ehem!" sebuah suara membuat orang-orang yang mengerumuni Kyuubi langsung membatu.

Kyuubi pun mengalihkan tatapannya ke orang yang berdehem tersebut. Terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi berambut orange dengan banyak tindikan berjubah hitam dengan gambar awan merah di jubahnya. Ia berdiri di depan orang-orang yang berjubah sama dengannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menunjuk orang bertindik itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada mu. Kau siapa?" tanya nya balik.

"Aku Kyuubi Namikaze siswa baru di Konoha Gakuen, kau siapa perhiasan berjalan?"

Twitch…

"Aku punya nama. Nama ku Yahiko Pein. Jangan seenaknya kau memanggil ku perhiasan berjalan." Ujarnya santai walau satu kedutan bertengger manis di kepalanya.

"Kau, pemimpin aliran sesat ya?"

Twitch… Twitch…

"Aku ini wakil ketua geng! Jangan seenaknya kau menghina geng Akatsuki! Dan kalian yang berada di sekeliling orang itu pergi dari sini!" bentak orang yang bernama Yahiko Pein itu kepada siswa-siswi yang di dekat Kyuubi.

Semua orang pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi dengan orang-orang yang tergabung dalam geng Akatsuki tersebut.

"Apa kita harus menghajarnya Pein?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang terlihat baby face tersebut.

"Tidak Sasori. Kita harus tunggu Nagato. Dia yang punya wewenang." Jawab Pein santai.

"Oi! Maaf aku terlambat!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut merah pendek yang juga memakai jubah sama dengan Akatsuki.

"Dia datang," gumam laki-laki bernama Sasori tersebut.

"Oi ada apa ini? Hm?" Tanya orang yang bernama Nagato tersebut kepada geng Akatsuki.

"Boss! Kita dapat mangsa baru boss!" teriak salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang memakai topeng orange.

"Siapa Pein?" seketika wajah Nagato pun berubah serius.

"Anak baru. Nyolot banget. Tu orangnya." Ucap Pein sambil menunjuk ke Kyuubi.

Nagato pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuubi. Sejenak ia terdiam melihat pemuda berambut orange kemerahan itu.

'Manis sekali anak baru itu.' Ucapnya dalam hati saat melihat Kyuubi. Nagato pun berjalan ke arah Kyuubi lalu berhenti tepat di depan Kyuubi, ia menundukkan kepala nya sedikit untuk menatap Kyuubi yang hanya setinggi batang hidungnya itu. "Kau anak baru, mau mencari masalah hm?" tanya nya dengan suara yang agak rendah.

"Mencari masalah? Mencari ilmu mungkin." Jawab Kyuubi santai.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuubi, Nagato tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tidak tau berhadapan dengan siapa. Hm?" tanya nya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyuubi. Nagato menatap iris merah Kyuubi yang terlihat santai tersebut. "Apa kau tak takut pada ku hm?" tambahnya.

"Kau."

"Apa?"

"JAUHKAN WAJAH MU DARI KU!"

Duakkk!

Dengan tidak berperasaan Kyuubi menendang Nagato hingga terlempar beberapa meter.

"Boss!" teriak anggota Akatsuki pada Nagato yang sedang mendarat dengan tidak elit di tanah lapangan Konoha Gakuen.

"Kau! Berani sekali pada ketua kami!" teriak laki-laki berambut perak yang membawa sabit?.

"Hidan! Bilang pada dewa Jashin mu untuk sembuhkan boss! Keuangan Akatsuki sedang memburuk untuk membawa boss ke rumah sakit." Ujar laki-laki bercadar.

"Kau pelit sekali Kakuzu, sama boss sendiri un." Sambung si pirang berambut panjang yang author ragu bahwa ia laki-laki.

"Dei, cepat bantu boss!" teriak Pein pada orang yang bernama lengkap Deidara tersebut.

Deidara pun langsung menghampiri boss nya dan langsung membantu Nagato berdiri.

"Dei! Lepaskan Nagato!" seru Sasori pada Deidara yang terlihat cemburu.

"Tapi, Sosori-danna?"

"Lepas!"

"Baik…"

Brukk.

"Dei!" teriak semua anggota Akatsuki, karna si Deidara yang tidak berperi-Nagato-an menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

"Uh, si-sial!" ringis Nagato sambil memegangi perutnya yang di tendang oleh Kyuubi di tambah Deidara yang menjatuhkannya. "Mana Itachi! Suruh hadapi bocah sialan itu!" perintahnya.

"Belum datang boss!" teriak seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

"Zetsu! Panggil Itachi! Dia pasti ada di TK!" perintah Nagato pada seorang laki-laki yang mengecat wajahnya hitam dan putih.

"Ha'I boss!" serunya seraya berlari ke TK untuk menjemput Itachi.

"Hey! Apa bermainnya sudah selesai? Aku mau ke ruang kepala sekolah! Lagi pula sebentar lagi masuk!" seru Kyuubi pada anggota Akatsuki.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sebelum kau merasakan sakit yang di rasakan boss kami!" ujar perempuan berambut biru dengan pita bunga di rambutnya.

Tak berapa lama Zetsu membawa laki-laki berambut hitam panjang bermata onyx yang juga menggunakan jubah Akatsuki.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya nya heran pada Akatsuki.

Akatsuki pun menunjuk ke arah Kyuubi.

"Wah Kyuu!" seru Itachi saat melihat Kyuubi.

"Wah paman keriput!" seru Kyuubi dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Entah mengapa Itachi tidak lah marah, mendengar panggilan untuknya yang ingin dia lakukan adalah memeluk si cowo manis tersebut. Itachi pun mendekati Kyuubi.

"Wah rubah jelek, kau sekolah di sini?"

"Tentu saja! Oh ya kau anggota aliran sesat itu ya?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menunjuk ke kerumunan anggota Akatsuki.

"Aliran sesat? Wah, kau mencari masalah kalau begitu Kyuu."

"Ah, kau sama saja paman, dengan si ketua aliran sesat mu itu. Aku ke sini mau mencari ilmu! Kalau masalah untuk apa aku ke sini. Sudah lah! Aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah! jaa~" Kyuubi pun meninggalkan Akatsuki dan pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Menarik. Kau harus jadi milik ku."

"Woi! Itukan dialog untuk ku Nagato!" bentak Itachi yang tak terima dialognya di curi Nagato.

"Cih, biarin." Jawabnya cuek. Itachi pun harus menghela nafas berat, ada saingan pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

"Nah, anak-anak. Kita kedatangan teman baru, ayo masuk!" seru seorang guru TK yang tag name nya tertulis 'Anko'.

Lalu yang di suruh masuk pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang kelas yang berwarna biru lagit tersebut. Dengan mantap Naruto pun berjalan ke tempat sang guru yang berada di depan kelas.

"Ayo kenalkan diri mu." Perintah sang guru.

"Nama ku Naluto Namikaje! Pake lllrr! Nalu paling cuka lamen –ttebayo!" teriaknya di depan kelas.

Semua anak-anak kecil itu menghernyitkan dahinya, gak ngerti Naruto ngomong apa. Melihat anak muridnya yang seperti tak mengerti dengan omongan anak baru sang guru pun menjelaskan.

"Nama teman baru kalian Naruto Namikaze, Naruto paling suka ramen." Jelas sang guru dan mendapat anggukan dari anak-anak muridnya.

"Naruto! Duduk dengan ku saja!" seru seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam klimis dan bermata onyx.

"Tidak boleh! Naruto duduk dengan ku saja!" teriak anak bertato segita tiga terbalik.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalau tempat duduk jangan berebut." Lerai sang guru.

Tiba-tiba dengan tidak sopan seorang anak berambut raven yang melawan gravitasi dan bermata onyx masuk tanpa izin dan membuat sang guru terdiam dan anak-anak perempuan di dalam kelas itu berteriak.

"Wah! Sasuke! Keren!" teriak anak perempuan berambut pink.

"Tampan sekali!" teriak anak perempuan berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda.

Anak yang bernama Sasuke itu hanya mendengus kesal, lalu langkahnya terhenti saat melihat anak pirang di samping gurunya.

"Dobe," gumam Sasuke saat melihat Naruto.

"Wah! Teme! Kau cekolah di cini juga!" teriak Naruto kegirangan, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan ke depan kelas lalu berhenti tepat di depan Naruto.

Chu~

Dengan sepenuh hati Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto. Sang guru hanya mematung memperhatikan anak didiknya yang seenak jidat nyium anak baru. Masih berumur 5 tahun pula! Padahal sang guru saja tak pernah berciuman. Ck, ck, _poor_ Anko…

Setelah mengecup bibir Naruto, dengan seenak jidat, Sasuke menarik Naruto untuk duduk di bangkunya. Anak-anak cowok yang ingin sekali duduk dengan Naruto harus menelan ludah, karna gak dapat kesempatan, apalagi saat menatap Naruto mereka akan di balas deathglare oleh Sasuke.

"Ne, Cacuke! Kenapa tadi nyium Nalu?" tanya Naruto yang kini sedang duduk di bangkunya bersama Sasuke sambil memainkan mobil-mobilan.

"Naru, uke Sasuke Uchiha! Dan uke harus di terima ciuman dari seme." ujarnya.

"Ne, Uke itu apa Cacuke?"

"Calon istri."

"Eh? Tapi Nalu kan bukan pelempuan!"

"Pokoknya harus!"

"Cacuke jahat!" Naruto pun membuang muka tak mau menatap Sasuke.

"Naru marah?" tanya anak laki-laki berabut merah yang ada di sebelah Naruto saat ia membuang muka.

"Eh? Kau ciapa?" tanya Naruto saat anak berambut merah bertato kanji 'ai' itu.

"Aku Gaara." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Naluto!"

"Udah tau kok. Mau main dengan mr Tedy bear?" tanya nya sambil menunjukkan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat.

"Um, mau!" dengan hati, riang, gembira si Gaara dan Naruto bermain boneka tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang kini menjedukkan kepala nya ke meja karna dengan sifat sok cool nya ia gak bisa maen ama Naruto. Poor, Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi memasuki kelas baru nya, betapa ia sangat terkejut dan sangat cengok saat melihat orang-orang yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya.

"Bener ni, Shizune-san? Masa harus sekelas sama geng aliran sesat. Gak ada orang lain lagi selain tu orang-orang sesat." Ujar Kyuubi pada Shizune yang kini sedang tertawa miris.

"Semoga hari mu menyenangkan Kyuu-chan!" seru Shizune dan langsung ngacir.

Kyuubi pun hanya terdiam di depan kelas, dan terus menatap seluruh teman sekelasnya yang ternyata anggota Akatsuki semua.

"Selamat datang di kandang serigala alpa, rubah." Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa aliran sesat seperti kalian bisa sekelas?" Kyuubi menatap horor orang-orang berjubah hitam bergambar awan merah tersebut.

"Sudah, dari pada kalian terus berdebat perkenalkan saja diri kalian pada bocah itu." Ujar Nagato yang tersenyum sinis pada Kyuubi. "Aku Nagato, kau pasti tau kan?."

"Hn,"

"Oi, itu trade mark Uchiha." Protes Itachi gak terima.

"Terserah."

"Sudah! Perkenalkan diri kalian!" bentak Nagato kesal, sampai membuat seluruh anggota Akatsuki bergidik ngeri, minus Itachi.

"Yahiko Pein,"

"Konan,"

"Tobi anak baik~!"

"Kakuzu, bendahara Akatsuki."

"Hidan, semoga Jashin-sama memberikan mu penderitaan."

"Kisame,"

"Zetsu."

"Deidara, un."

"Sasori,"

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Gak usah kenalin aku juga tau, paman keriput." (Kyuubi)

Twitch.

"Yaakk! Kau mencari masalah dengan ku rubah jelek!" Itachi langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Sudah aku katakan berapa kali sih! Aku ke sini nyari ilmu! Itu kata kaa-san!"

"Ck, ternyata kau anak manja rupanya." Kyuubi pun hanya menatap Itachi sinis. "Apa liat-liat?" ketus Itachi.

"Keriput mu jelas sekali kalo sedekat ini."

Sing~

"Hmpff…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…." Sontak yang mendengar hinaan Kyuubi langsung tertawa nista. Itachi pun berbalik badan dan menatap seisi kelas yang semuanya anggota Akatsuki.

"APA YANG LUCU!" bentaknya. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh isi kelas terdiam, termasuk sang ketua. Itachi berbalik badan menghadap Kyuubi. "Kau, akan menderita dengan ku," ujarnya dengan seringai yang menyeramkan.

"Oh ya?" balas Kyuubi dengan senyuman innocent nya.

"Ya,"

"Terus? Gua harus bilang 'wow' gitu…?"

'Ctak'

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"BAGUS! BAGUS!" teriak Nagato.

Itachi membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam Nagato yang seketika terdiam. Itachi membalikkan badan lagi setelah tak ada yang menertawainya. "Jika rubah ini menghina ku, dan kalian masih tertawa-" Itachi berbalik badan. "-Hidup kalian. Tak. Akan. Tenang."

'Glek'

"O-Oke…" jawab mereka semua.

Itachi berbalik badan dan menatap Kyuubi. "Kau. Duduk di sebelah Deidara."

"Apa hak mu memerintah ku?"

"AKU KETUA KELAS DI SINI!"

"Oh." Tanpa memperdulikan kedutan yang penuh di kepala Itachi, Kyuubi berjalan menghampiri bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah Deidara.

"Hai un," sapa Dei.

"Hn," balas Kyuubi.

Itachi hanya menatap tajam ke arah Kyuubi yang di balas death glare oleh Kyuubi. Malas berurusan panjang Itachi langsung kembali duduk ke bangkunya. Kisame yang berada di sebelah Itachi hanya terdiam saat melihat Itachi mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

.

.

Skip time~

Kita ke TK.

.

"La~ La~ La~" suara senandung merdu itu keluar dari pita suara si pirang jabrik, Naruto. Dia dan teman barunya Gaara sedang berkeliling TK sambil bergandengan tangan menunggu sampai si merah di jemput oleh kakaknya.

"Ne, Naru-chan." Panggil bocah bernama Gaara itu.

"Ya?" saut Naruto.

"Dari tadi kita di ikuti Sasuke."

"Hm?" Naruto langsung berbalik badan dan mendapati Sasuke yang sembunyi di balik pohon. "Ne, Cacuke! Kenapa ikutin Nalu telush?"

Sasuke yang ketawan langsung berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara.

"Otouto!" teriak seorang perempuan pirang berkuncir empat berseragam Suna Gakuen.

"Nee-chan!" Gaara yang melihat sang kakak langsung berhambur ke kakaknya.

"Ayo pulang."

"Hm, Naru-chan! Aku pulang dulu!" teriak Gaara dan mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

"Aku mau ke cekolah nii-chan!" teriaknya girang dan langsung pergi ke Konoha Gakuen.

.

.

Kita ke Konoha Gakuen.

.

"Baiklah, pelajaran sampai di sini. Ingat PR kalian." Kata guru bermasker dan berambut perak.

Krik… Krik… Krik…

Seisi kelas hanya diam, karna si guru biologi ini sejak awal masuk sudah terlambat, lalu menjelaskan pelajaran tentang organ reproduksi manusia terlalu jelas. Sehingga sebagian isi kelas yang 'NORMAL' langsung lemas karna pada termakan penjelasan dari sang guru.

"Oke, sampai bertemu besok." Sang guru bertagname, Kakashi itu pun pergi meninggalkan seisi kelas yang pada berwajah pucat di hiasi warna merah dari hidung.

"I-Itu guru mesum." Ucap Konan terbatah. Sebagai satu-satunya murid perempuan di kelas itu ia cukup risih karna sejak pertengahan Kakashi-sensei menjelaskan, Pein, Hidan, Kisame, Nagato dan Deidara, terus menatapnya intens.

"Oke! Semua! Jangan melihat kearah Konan jika hidup kalian masih ingin lama lagi." Ujar Pein.

"Kau saja sejak tadi melihat Konan." Cetus Sasori.

Pein menatap tajam Sasori. "Seperti kau tidak saja."

"Memang tidak."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya?"

"Apa alasan mu?"

"Aku gay, dan aku tak berminat pada wanita."

'Doeeng'

Seisi kelas langsung menatap Sasori.

"Se-Sejak kapan?" Hidan yang duduk di sebelah Sasori langsung mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin.

"Bukan urusan mu."

Sejenak Akatsuki dan Kyuubi terdiam sebelum suara teriakan para murid perempuan yang berada di lapangan sekolah menggema.

"Gyaaaa!" Akatsuki plus Kyuubi langsung berlari ke dekat jendela dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Di bawah sana seorang bocah pirang sedang di kerumuni anak-anak perempuan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto? Dia baru saja masuk ke dalam lapangan Konoha Gakuen dan langsung di kerumuni hampir seluruh murid perempuan yang ada di Konoha Gakuen.

Sasuke yang melihat sang pujaan hati di kerumuni oleh monster-monster seram, langsung datang menghampiri Naruto dan melindunginya bagaikan melindungi sang putri dari naga-naga yang buas.

"Cacuke." Naruto tertegun saat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya.

Sasuke langsung menoleh dan memberi senyuman termanis pada Naruto yang membuat anak-anak perempuan di sana makin berteriak histeris. Sasuke langsung menatap seluruh murid-murid itu dengan death glare yang ia pelajari dari sang kakak. Sontak seluruh murid yang mendapat death glare Sasuke terdiam.

"Eh, itu kan Sasuke, terus siapa yang si pirang itu?" ujar Konan sambil nunjuk ke kerumunan.

Kyuubi pun menyipitkan mata agar bisa melihat lebih intens siapa si pirang. Mata nya membulat saat menyadari itu adalah Naruto. Dan Naruto paling takut di kerumuni orang-orang yang tak ia kenal. "Naru-chan!" teriaki Kyuubi dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas dan di ikuti oleh Itachi.

.

"Hiks… Nalu, takut…" Naruto menggenggam kaos biru Sasuke dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Sasuke.

"Jangan takut Naru-chan?" Sasuke membujuk.

"Naruto!" teriak Kyuubi dan langsung menyerobot masuk ke kerumunan.

"Nii-chan!" Naruto langsung mendonggakan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuubi yang mendekat.

Naruto langsung berlari ke Kyuubi dan memeluk erat Kyuubi sambil menangis. Kyuubi pun langsung menggendong Naruto. "Sudah, jangan menangis. Naru kan anak laki-laki."

"Hiks… Nalu takut nii-chan hiks…."

Itachi yang baru datang langsung menghampiri Kyuubi. "Eh? Naru kenapa menangis?" tanya nya sambil mengusap kepala Naruto.

"Naru paling takut di kerumuni seperti ini. Dia punya pengalaman buruk." Itachi hanya tertegun melihat Kyuubi yang sangat menyayangi Naruto.

Itachi langsung mendeath glare seluruh anak perempuan yang ada di sana. Mengerti kerumunan itu pun bubar. "Nah, sekarang Naru jangan nangis lagi." Bujuk Itachi sambil mengacak surai pirang Naruto.

Naruto pun mengangguk. "Itachi-nii, gendong." Pintanya sambil nyengir lebar. Itachi melirik sang adik yang kini memasang death glare tinglat akhir pada Itachi. Itachi mengangguk dan mengambil Naruto dari gendongan Kyuubi.

"Kita kekantin yuk?" ajak Itachi. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk dan Sasuke hanya mendengus kasar.

.

.

"Un! Kawaii!" teriak Deidara langsung mencubit pipi Naruto.

Akatsuki kini sedang menguasai kantin saat tadi melihat Itachi berjalan menuju kantin, mereka langsung berhamburan keluar dan menyusul Itachi. Di sini lah mereka, mengusai kantin sepenuhnya.

"Jangan cubit pipi Naru!" tepis Sasuke, saat Deidara mau mencubit pipi Naruto lagi.

"Ih un. Adik mu jahat un," Gerutu Deidara pada Itachi yang sedang menatap datar orang-orang yang ada di depannya.

"Sasuke, paling benci kalau miliknya yang ia klaim di sentuh orang lain." Jelas Itachi.

"Seperti kau Chi," sindir Sasori.

"Hn,"

"Ne, nii-chan! Maca' tadi bibil Nalu di cium Teme!" teriak Naruto sambil nunjuk ke muka Sasuke dan sukses membuat anak-anak Akatsuki pada keselek air ludah.

"Uhuk… Uhuk…" malang nya nasib Sasori saat ia akan menelan bakso ikan yang ia curi dari Deidara, ia tersedak bakso ikan saat mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Minum un, minum." Deidara menyodorkan air minum pada Sasori.

"Oi keriput! Adik mu mesum!" teriak Kyuubi sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Mana kau tau! Dia mesum atau tidak!" bantahnya.

"Apa kalian bisa diam?" ucap Nagato.

"Untuk apa aku diam?" balas Kyuubi.

"Aku mau bicara."

"Ya bicara saja."

"Oke. Gini, karna Kyuubi masuk dalam kelas kita otomatis di-

"Kyuu-nii! Teme pegang-pegang pantat Nalu!" teriak Naruto sambil dorong-dorong Sasuke.

"Keriput! Jauhkan adik mu dari adik ku!" (Kyuubi)

"Jangan marah pada ku! Sasuke memang yang memulainya kenapa aku yang di salahkan?" (Itachi)

"Jangan teriak-teriak Dobe!" (Sasuke)

"Danna un! Jangan ambil-ambil makanan ku, un!" (Deidara)

"Teme Mecum!" (Naruto)

"Aku hanya minta sedikit Dei," (Sasori)

"Seharusnya adik mu itu kau ajari menghargai orang paman keriput!" (Kyuubi)

"Naru suka ramen ya? Mau aku belikan?" (Sasuke)

"Hei rubah! Adik mu saja yang terlalu imut sampai membuat adik ku suka padanya! Jangan salahkan aku!" (Itachi)

"Hidan, Kisame hutang kalian belum kalian bayar." (Kakuzu)

"Nii-chan! Teme cium pipi Nalu!" (Naruto)

"Besok saja aku bayarnya." (Kisame)

"Un! Beli sendiri!" (Deidara)

"Konan, malam minggu ada acara?" (Pein)

"Dasar Keriput!" (Kyuubi)

"Teme no baka!" (Naruto)

"Rubah jelek!" (Itachi)

"Dobe no kawaii!" (Sasuke)

"Cepat bayar!" (Kakuzu)

"Nggak ada kenapa?" (Konan)

"Minggu depan ya zu." (Hidan)

"Tobi! Mana minuman gue!" (Zetzu)

"Dei! Minta sedikit aja!" (Sasori)

"Ini senpai~" (Tobi)

'Twitch'

"Grrr… APA KALIAN BISA DIAM!" (Nagato)

"SEHARUSNYA KAU YANG DIAM (Un)!" (semuanya)

"Bla bla bla…" mereka pun kembali berdebat dan membuat Nagato harus bersabar untuk tidak membuat segel Sinra Tensei dikarenakan ia sedang menjalani kehidupan di luar dunia ninja dan bukan di Namikaze Daily…

Ck, ck, ck, sabar ya Nagato.

Dan sebagai penutup, Ryuu ucapkan….

**~To Be Continue~**


	3. Chapter 3

Roronoa D. Mico, KyouyaxCloud, agato no darklite, Azusa TheBadGirl, desroschan, Hasegawa Nanaho, Evilian Niiu, Schein Mond, Mio Altezza, Farenheit July, Choi Hye Ant6855, Runriran, hatakehanahungry, Blue Proserpine, namikaze Reitan, niwa namikaze, freakG, Kitsu-chan, NatsumeAoi, Hikari Vongola, widi orihara, .

Terima kasih atas Reviewnya Minna~

* * *

.

Ryuu akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bisa Ryuu jawab ya…

"Kpn sih kyuu sm itachi romantisan?" Di chap ini sudah romantisan loh~ 'mungkin'?

"Si nagato jg naksir kyuubi?" Sebenarnya seluruh anggota Akatsuki (kecuali Sasori) naksir Kyuubi.

"Kok Itachi kalah mesum dari Sasuke ya?" Itachi gak mesum? Haha… di sini Itachi nya sudah menunjukan kemesumannya loh~

"Kyuu sekelas ama akatsuki berarti kemampuan otak kyuu yang sekarang sama kaya anggota akat ya?" Ya begitulah. Tapi kelasnya Akatsuki itu kelasnya perkumpulan anak pintar loh~ (pintar ngibul, pintar nipu, pintar gombal, pintar buat kerusuhan dan pintar-pintar lainnya *plaaks*)

"Kyuu bakaal kecil lagi gk? Kyuubi nanti bisa balik ke tubuh asalnya gak? Kapan itachi tau kalau kyuubi berumur 7th?" Eitts, Itu rahasia kebun…hohoho… kalau di kasih tau, kan nanti nggak seru ^^

"Di sini itachi kelihatan sok jual mahal ato emang di buat jual mahal?" Wah, Itachi nampak jual mahal ya? Padahal Ryuu gak berniat buat Itachi jadi kayak gitu loh~

* * *

.

**Oke dah,**

**Silahkan membaca~**

**Enjoyed~ ^^**

.

**In Seventeen**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate: **Still T for this chapter

**Pair: **ItaKyuu, SasuNaru

**Warning: **Yaoi, BL, BoyxBoy, OOC, Lemon, Lime, Alur kilat, Rame Typo(s), Gajheness, Typo(s), abal, bahasa sesuka hati author, Di sini Kyuu anak kecil banget, And…

**Gak suka? Gak usah baca!**

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter: 3**

* * *

.

.

"Kaa-san… kenapa dengan Kyuu?" Kushina menatap heran anak pertamanya yang sedang menggenggam gelas kristal mahal milik Tsunade sampai retak. Bahkan Naruto yang ada di sebelah Kyuubi langsung menjauhi sang kakak.

"Entahlah… semenjak dia sekolah di Konoha Gakuen dia pulang selalu dengan wajah seperti itu." Jawab Tsunade santai sambil terus melanjutkan makan siangnya di minggu ini.

Sedangkan 2 wanita dewasa itu sedang menatap heran Kyuubi, sang pria dewasa di sana hanya menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan takut sambil bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana tidak? Gelas kristal yang ia beli untuk hadiah ulang tahun penikahan ibunya retak begitu mudah dengan hanya di genggam oleh Kyuubi.

Mau tau kenapa Kyuubi menjadi mengerikan seperti ini?

Mari Author ceritakan.

.

.

Sebagaimana kita tau pada chapter sebelumnya hari pertama Kyuubi bersekolah di warnai dengan sebuah geng yang menjadi teman sekelasnya. Dan berakhir diangkatnya Kyuubi menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Yang sebenarnya Kyuubi tidak mau, dan tetap di paksa oleh sang ketua aliran sesat. Nagato.

Hari kedua, sama seperti hari pertama. Tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, dan sampai hari ke-16. Hari-hari Kyuubi seperti biasa. Tapi sejak hari ke-17 di sekolah barunya…

.

"Hai Kyuu…" sapa Nagato saat menghampiri Kyuubi yang sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca buku pelajaran yang dia ambil dari meja Kakuzu.

"Ada apa?"

"Pulang nanti Naru di jemput Tsunade-sama kan?"

"Ya,"

"Jadi kau ada waktu luangkan?"

"Hn,"

"Jalan yuk?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke mall… kita main game center di sana…"

"Ya! Ayo!" dengan girang Kyuubi menyetujuinya.

.

Sepulang sekolah pun Kyuubi langsung pergi dengan Nagato pergi ke mall. Mereka pun main game center selama berjam-jam. Dan setelah selesai mereka pulang. Tak terasa hari mulai sore, Kyuubi dan Nagato jalan di trotoar sambil menikmati langit sore. Nagato pun terus melirik Kyuubi yang ada di samping kanannya.

"Kyuu…" panggil Nagato. Kyuubi pun menoleh.

"Apa?"

Tiba-tiba Nagato berhenti jalan dan menghadap Kyuubi dia langsung menarik Kyuubi dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuubi sambil menutup matanya. Kyuubi pun menjauh kan wajahnya. Jauh, jauh, jauh… sampai-sampai dengan terus menghindari wajah Nagato yang mendekat Kyuubi sampai mengkayangkan tubuhnya dan…

'Bruk'

"Itai!" ringis Kyuubi sambil mengelus bokongnya.

Nagato langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati Kyuubi yang sudah terduduk dengan mengelus pantatnya. "Kau kenapa Kyuu?"

"Tidak apa-apa…" Kyuubi pun berdiri.

Ada kesempatan kembali Nagato mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuubi…

'Plaak'

Sebuah tanda lima jari berwarna merah membekas sempurna di pipi Nagato. "Mesum!" teriak Kyuubi kesal. Kyuubi pun pergi dan pulang.

.

Hari ke-18…

"Un!" Deidara mengahampiri Kyuubi yang ada di lapangan bersama geng Akatsuki lainnya.

"Hn?" Kyuubi menatap heran Deidara yang terengah-engah sambil memegang sekotak coklat.

"Ini untuk mu un," Deidara menyodorkan sekotak coklat bermerk terkenal. Kyuubi langsung tersenyum bahagia dan mengambil kotak tersebut.

"Terima kasih Dei!" ucapnya girang. Jauh di belakang sana Sasori meremat sebuah bola basket sampai kempes.

"Kalau begitu, Kyuu jadi pacar ku kan un?"

'Plaak'

Kyuubi menampar Deidara dengan kotak coklat pemberian untuknya sehingga merk coklat di kotak tersebut membekas di pipi Deidara.

.

Hari ke-19

"Kyuubi!" Kyuu yang lagi enak-enaknya makan ramen langsung tersedak saat mendengar Kakuzu memanggilnya.

"Apa!" bentak Kyuubi kesal.

"Hm… Ba-Bagaimana kalau habis pu-pulang kau pergi dengan ku? Kau juga bisa mengajak Naru. Kita ke kedai ramen yang paling enak." Naruto yang mendengar kata RAMEN dan ENAK langsung berbinar menatap Kakuzu.

"Kyuu-nii! Nalu mau!" teriak Naruto.

"Baiklah." Kakuzu pun tersenyum di balik cadarnya.

.

"Nalu mau lamen jumbo!" Naruto sangat antusias saat melihat penjual ramen itu tersenyum dan mengiyakan. Sedangkan di belakangnya Kakuzu terus memberi isyarat pada sang penjual untuk mendekat.

Akhirnya sang penjual mendekati Kakuzu. "Ada apa?"

"Ramennya tolong di beri setengan porsi lalu, kuahnya di banyakin supaya tampak seperti ramen jumbo." Sang penjual hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tapi toh yang jual tetap mengiyakan.

"Kau bicara apa dengan yang menjualnya?" ketus Kyuubi dengan nada yang menyelidik.

"Aku hanya meminta yang paling enak."

Kakuzu pun langsung mengajak Kyuubi dan Naruto duduk di salah satu meja.

"Ini pesanannya." Seorang pelayan menaruh satu mangkok ramen jumbo di depan mereka.

Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat bayangan mie di dalam mangkok tersebut yang sangat sedikit. "Kau meminta mengurangi porsinya ya?" tanya Kyuubi telak.

Karna pertanyaan itu sangat telak, Kakuzu hanya mengangguk canggung. Kyuubi pun memincingkan matanya menatap tajam Kakuzu. Tapi itu hanya sebentar saat melihat Naru yang begitu menikmati ramennya, Kyuubi pun tersenyum melihat tingkah sang adik.

Merasa Kyuubi tak marah lagi, Kakuzu pun berniat mengatakan sesuatu untuk Kyuubi. "Kyuu…"

"Ya?" saut Kyuubi.

"Ma-Mau nggak jadi pacar ku?" Kyuubi hanya menatap tajam Kakuzu.

Ia pun mendekati Kakuzu, lalu menjulurkan tangannya kedepan dan…

'Ctak'

Kyuubi menarik cadar Kakuzu dan melepaskannya sehingga wajah Kakuzu terbetet karet cadarnya. Dengan tega Kyuubi langsung menggendong Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan Kakuzu.

.

Hari ke-20, hari minggu, hari ini.

Beberapa jam sebelum Kushina dan Minato kembali ke rumah Tsunade. Kyuubi mendapat telpon dari seseorang.

'Kring~' 'Kring~'

Telpon rumah Tsunade berbunyi, karna Kyuubi yang dekat dengan telpon rumah tersebut otomatis ia mengangkat telpon itu. "Halo…" jawabnya.

["Kyuu!"] teriak orang di sana. Kyuubi sudah mengenal siapa yang menelpon. Sang ketua aliran sesat. Nagato.

"Apa?"

["Hari ini orang tua mu ada kan?"]

"Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang orang tua ku?"

["Aku, dan semua yang ingin menembak mu, mau kerumah untuk menemui tuan dan nyonya Namikaze!" "Kami mau mereka memlilih satu dari kita un!"] dua suara di telpon itu cukup membuat Kyuubi menyimpulkan bahwa Nagato bersama orang-orang yang stres itu.

"Terserah!"

'Tak!'

Dengan keras Kyuubi menutup telpon dengan menghempaskan gagang telpon itu pada tempatnya.

.

.

Dan itu lah yang membuat Kyuubi geram sampai tak sadar telah meretakkan gelas sang nenek.

'Ting Tong'

Kyuubi langsung menatap tajam sang ayah yang berniat berdiri dan akan membukakan pintu. Melihat iris ruby Kyuubi yang seperti mata shinigami, Minato langsung duduk kembali.

"Biar aku yang buka." Tsunade langsung menyudahi makan siangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

'Cekrek'

Tsunade membuka pintu rumah. Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat warna hitam dengan awan merah menjadi pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat. "Akatsuki. Kenapa kalian kesini?" tanya Tsunade pada anak-anak yang bersekolah di sekolah yang ia kelola bersama sang suami termesum.

"Konnichiwa Tsunade-sama…" sapa mereka semua. Akatsuki memasang wajah ceria.

"Hei nenek! Apa di dalam sana ada Naru." Tsunade langsung menatap tajam bocah berambut pantat ayam yang ada di samping Itachi.

"Jaga bicara mu Uchiha muda." Tsunade memberi death glare pada Sasuke yang membuat seluruh anggota Akatsuki bergidik ngeri. "Untuk apa kau mencari cucu ku yang manis?" tanya nya sinis.

Sasuke juga memasang death glare terbaiknya pada Tsunade. "Aku semenya Naru!" ucapnya mantap.

"Kaa-san ada siapa?" Kushina menghampiri sang mertua. Lalu ia menatap heran dengan pemuda-pemuda di depannya. Jangan lupa satu pemudi di sana. Konan.

"Konnichiwa Namikaze-sama…" sapa Akatsuki, minus Sasuke.

"Ah, Konnichiwa. Ayo masuk…" ajak Kushina. Akatsuki pun hanya tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam rumah Tsunade.

"Kyuu teman-teman mu datang." Teriak Tsunade.

Kyuubi yang masih teruduk di meja makan dengan masih menggenggam gelas kristal langsung mendengus kasar. Kyuubi langsung berdiri dan pergi ke ruang tamu.

"Hai Kyuu…" Sapa Akatsuki.

Kyuubi hanya menatap tajam teman-temannya itu. Tiba-tiba dengan seenaknya Sasuke langsung menghampiri Kyuubi, dan mengisyaratkan Kyuubi untuk mendekat. Kyuubi hanya menghela nafas dan mendekati Sasuke. "Apa?"

"Kau harus pilih baka aniki! Jika tidak aku akan mencium Naru!" Kyuubi langsung mendeath glare Sasuke. Dengan santai Sasuke langsung melongos saat melihat Naruto yang lewat.

Dengan cepat Naruto pergi menghindari Sasuke sambil berteriak. "Kaa-san! Culuh Teme mecum pulang! Tolong!" teriaknya. Sasuke hanya diam dan terus mengejar Naru.

Kushina hanya melihat Naruto dengan sebelah alisnya yang naik. Lalu ia kembali menatap Akatsuki yang kini sedang saling menyiku. "Sepertinya kalian ingin mengatakan sesuatu…" Ujar Kushina dengan senyuman manisnya membuat Akatsuki terpesona.

_Mirip Kyuu!_

Batin Akatsuki serempak.

"Um, Namikaze-sama. Um, ka-kami mau meminta tolong pada Anda…" Nagato angkat bicara. Kyuubi bersiaga.

"Ya? Apa? Katakan saja…" jawab Kushina.

Akatsuki saling pandang. Lalu Nagato kembali menatap Kushina. "Um, Kyuu kan sudah 17 tahun. Dan Kyuu bilang dia belum punya pacar. Dan… Ka-kami, A-akatsuki… Um, menyukai Kyuubi." Ujar Nagato. Minato yang berada di ruang makan mendengar kata-kata Nagato langsung tersedak hebat. Sedangkan Tsunade dan Kushina saling pandang.

"Mungkin tak semuanya un," ralat Deidara. Kushina menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Sasori benci dengan Kyuu un," ujar Deidara sambil nunjuk ke arah Sasori.

_Tentu saja aku benci pada rubah itu. Dia membuat mu berpaling dari ku Dei…_

Sasori membatin sambil menatap tajam Kyuubi.

"Lalu?" lanjut Tsunade.

"Kami mau anda memilih salah satu dari kami…!" teriak Akatsuki. Minus Sasori.

Oh tidak… Kyuubi rasanya ingin langsung berubah menjadi rubah berekor sembilan yang selalu di beri peran oleh Masashi dan langsung menyerang Akatsuki sekarang. Kyuubi mengglare satu persatu anggota Akatsuki.

"Sekarang?" tanya Kushina yang masih sungguh sungguh shock.

"Ya!" seru mereka.

Kushina melirik sang mertua. "A-Aku harus istirahat." Tsunade langsung pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Kushina yang kini sedang bingung.

"Baiklah…" Nagato menarik nafas. "Namikaze-sama pilih siapa?"

Kushina melirik Kyuubi yang kini wajahnya sedang tertekuk, tertekuk, TERTEKUK! Ehem,, maksud author, ia sedang menekuk wajahnya cemberut. Bukan karna memang wajahnya tertekuk-tekuk. "Kyuu?" sang ibu memanggil anaknya.

"Apa?" ketus Kyuubi.

"Jadi…"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau mau yang mana?"

"Apanya?"

"Mereka…" tunjuk Kushina pada Akatsuki.

"…." Kyuubi melirik tajam ibunya. "Tidak. Ada." Kyuubi menekan perkataannya.

"Wah Kyuu, kalau kau dengan ku, aku pasti beliin kartu pokemon deh…"

Kedip…

Kedip…

Kedip…

Kyuubi berkedip mendengar kata-kata Itachi. "Hehe… aku mau paman!" Kyuubi berteriak girang.

"Bagus." Itachi tersenyum sinis pada teman se-gengnya. "Ada masalah?" tanya Itachi sambil menyeringai. Lalu mendeath glare teman-temannya.

"T-Tidak ada…" jawab mereka ketakutan.

"KAA-SAN! TEME NYIUM-NYIUM NARU!" Naruto yang kini sedang berada di kamarnya berteriak sangat kencang.

'Twitch'

"Keriput! Jauhkan adik mu dari Naru!" (Kyuubi)

"SASAUKE!" (Itachi)

"BERISIK BAKA ANIKI! NAMA KU SASUKE! BUKAN SASAUKE!" (Sasuke)

"Eh, nanti pulang ke plaza yuk?" (Konan)

"Ih un, masa' kita gak di kasih minum un," (Deidara)

"Pein, hutang lu yang kemaren ngajak Konan kencan." (Kakuzu)

"Kisame... Nanti mancing yuk~" (Hidan)

"Tobi ikut Konan-senpai~" (Tobi)

"Demi dewa Jashin mu Hidan, ikan itu masih ada keluarga dengan ku! Aku tidak mau mancing!" (Kisame)

"Boleh deh, aku mau beliin Dei, Tedy bear." (Sasori)

"Besok aja Zu, lagi bokek." (Pein)

"Lihat saja Kyuubi akan menjadi milik ku…" (Nagato)

"…." (semuanya) melirik tajam Nagato.

"A-Apa?" Nagato langsung bergidik ngeri saat salah anggota Akatsuki sedang mengeluarkan aura yang berwarna hitam. Siapa lagi kalau….

"Paman Keriput! Ayo beli kartunya sekarang!" teriak Kyuubi. Itachi yang mendegar teriakan Kyuubi bagai mendengar alunan indah lagu pernikahan.

_Kyuu kau memang jodoh ku!_

Itachi membatin sambil ngences. Membayangkan malam pertamanya dengan Kyuubi.

"Ee, Chi." Sasori menyenggol Itachi yang ada di samping kirinya.

"Hn?" Itachi masih berkhayal sambil ngences.

"Lu ngences Chi,"

"Ha?"

'Slurp'

"Eeuuucchhh!" teriak jijik seluruh anggota Akatsuki meliuhat Itachi yang menghisap kembali ludahnya.

"Kau jorok paman!" seru Kyuubi sambil nunjuk Itachi.

.

Kushina yang sejak tadi diam dikarenakan masih shock Kyuubi memilih Itachi. Walaupun Itachi memujuki Kyuubi dengan membelikan kartu mainan incaran Kyuubi, itu sama saja Itachi yang meminta Kyuubi menjadi pacarnya. Dan dengan senang hati Kyuubi mau (karna tergiur dengan kartu pokemon). Dan dia harus menjadi mertua di umurnya yang baru 26 tahun?

"RASENGAN!"

Oupss,, Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam sana…

Akatsuki yang tidak asing lagi dengan teriakan itu langsung bersiaga dengan akan membuat segel penyerangan. Kyuubi yang mendengarnya hanya memasang wajah tertekuk kembali.

"Naru! Kita sedang di In Seventeen! Bukan di Namikaze Daily atau di Naruto mu!" teriak Kyuubi. Ya~ sepertinya Sasuke membuat salah satu kesalahan sampai Naru yang sudah di peringati oleh Author dan Kyuubi untuk tidak mengeluarkan jutsunya untuk kali ini, harus memakainya.

"Sorry, Naru lupa Kyuu-nii!" balas Naruto dari dalam.

"Sayang, cadel mu." Sang ibu mengingatkan.

"Ah iya, coli Nalu lupa Kyuu-nii!" ralat Naruto.

Akatsuki langsung memasang wajah lega, karna di kiranya mereka akan bertarung.

"…Baka Aniki!" entah kesambar petir jenis apa, Sasuke berteriak.

Itachi yang bisa di katakan Brother complex langsung berdiri dan berlari masuk ke dalam, tepatnya lari ke kamar Naruto. Kyuubi yang sepertinya juga khawatir langsung mengikuti Itachi ke dalam. Sedangkan Akatsuki dan sang Nyonya Namikaze hanya berdiam diri di ruang tamu.

.

'Brak!'

"Sasuke ada apa?" Itachi langsung tercengang apa yang ia lihat.

Sasuke yang terduduk dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung, dan Naruto yang sedang memakai kostum kelinci yang di belikan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang berada di belakang Itachi hanya memandang bosan ke Naruto. Menyesal dengan bujukannya jika mengusir hantu atau yang tak di sukai Naru, harus memakai kostum kelinci dan pasti yang tidak di sukai oleh Naruto langsung pergi. Padahal bujukannya itu agar Naru mau memakai kostum itu dan dia bisa bebas memfoto-foto adiknya.

Dan, masalahnya yang di tak sukai Naru adalah Sasuke yang notobane menyukai Naruto. Dan, melihat Naruto yang memakai kostum kelinci dengan pakaian bermodel bikini siapa sih yang akan gak mimisan dengan penampilan Naru yang seperti itu. Apa lagi itu adalah Sasuke.

Itachi yang baru sadar langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan memberikan sapu tangannya untuk menghilangkan darah dari hidung Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengambil sapu tangan itu dan mengelap ke hidungnya.

Itachi menatap tajam adiknya. "Kau mempermalukan Uchiha." Ujar Itachi.

Sasuke mendeath glare Itachi. "Oh ya? Kau saja lihat Kyuubi memakai pakaian itu!" ujar Sasuke sambil nunjuk ke Naruto.

Itachi terdiam memandang Naruto lalu melihat Kyuubi.

Pandang

Pandang

Pandang

Pan-"Hehe…" seketika darah juga keluar dari hidung Itachi.

"Kau yang memalukan Uchiha!" bentak Sasuke sambil melempar sapu tangan yang sudah menyerap darahnya ke wajah Itachi. Lalu Sasuke pun berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Menjauh dali ku!" Naruto menatap _horor_ Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja saat Sasuke beberapa langkah dapat mendekati Naruto, tubuhnya melayang. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan menatap tajam Kyuubi yang mengangkatnya bagai anak kucing, dengan menarik kerah kaos Sasuke ke atas.

"Kau membuat Naru ketakutan." Kyuubi memasang death glare menengah miliknya ke Sasuke.

Tatap

Tatap

Tatap

"Hiks," Sasuke mewek, air matanya bergumul di sudut mata.

Kyuubi yang kaget tiba-tiba Sasuke mewek langsung nuruni Sasuke. Ia menatap Itachi yang kini masih diam sambil menyumpal sapu tangannya ke hidung dengan membelakangi Kyuubi.

"Hiks… Hiks…" Sasuke masih mewek.

Naruto diam, dan mendekat.

Sasuke melirik, seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya dengan masih tampang mewek.

Dekat

De-

'Cup~'

Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke. Kebiasaan sang ibu jika dirinya menangis.

Sasuke yang tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna dan dia-

'Hyuung~'

'Bruk'

Sasuke pingsan seketika.

Kyuubi panik, Naruto sweatdrop, Itachi masih nyengir sambil membayangi yang 'iya-iya' sama Kyuubi, Akatsuki saling cekcok, Kushina memijit pelipisnya, Minato menatap miris istrinya, Tsunade yang bersiap menggantung diri karna cucu pertamanya di lamar oleh orang sebanyak itu, dan author beserta crew yang pusing kenapa Sasuke bisa pingsan padahal gak ada di perencaan skrip In Seventeen.

**.**

**.~oO0Oo~.**

**.**

Pernah lihat orang berpacaran?

Apa yang di lakukan orang jika berpacaran di taman?

Mungkin kita akan menjawab seperti ini:

Pertama: Pegangan tangan…

Kedua: Tertawa bersama…

Dan Ketiga: Mungkin akan mendapat rezeki seperti pelukan atau ciuman dari orang yang kita cintai…

Tapi kenapa seorang Itachi Uchiha benci berpacaran di taman?

Ah, mungkin jawabannya karna si Kyuubi sedang bersenang-senang sendirian. Dengan wajah yang di penuhi keriput atau tepatnya kerutan-kerutan di wajah. Itachi terus memperhatikan Kyuubi yang sedang asyik bermain bersama anak-anak kecil yang berusia 7 tahun.

Tak jarang Itachi melihat anak-anak kecil itu menangis karna ulah Kyuubi. Seperti di jatuhin dari ayunan, di lempar lumpur, atau eskrim mereka di ambil Kyuubi.

Jujur, Itachi seperti menjaga anak kecil. Sedangkan saat ia menjaga adiknya si Sasuke aja, gak gini-gini amat. Padahal Itachi meminta izin sama Kushina sore ini membawa Kyuubi pacaran ke taman itu agar bisa bebas ngapain ama Kyuu tanpa di ganggu ama temen-temen gengnya yang masih di rumah Namikaze, (nunggu di kasih makan dulu ama Kushina, baru pulang). Dengan merayu Kyuubi bakal di beliin kartu pokemon bahkan robot gundam, Itachi berhasil membuat Kyuubi mau ikut ke taman bersamanya. Sasuke pun ia titipkan sama Kushina.

Tapi… Kenapa Itachi lebih merasa menjadi seorang ayah yang di suruh ama istrinya menjaga sang anak, dari pada ngajak pacar sepihak (Itachi ngerasa Kyuubi mengiyakan bersamanya berarti jadi pacarnya) pergi kencan ke taman dengan berharap mendapat first kissnya Kyuubi.

Dengan santai Itachi duduk di bangku taman yang letaknya di bawah pohon rindang, yang arahnya langsung lurus ke tempat Kyuubi lagi main.

"Hooaammss…" dengan tidak elit Itachi nguap lebar. Cape juga coy, tiga jam liatin ayang elu maen sendirian terus ngengacangin elu. Itachi melihat jam taman yang cukup besar. "Jam empat sore… Tar lagi ajalah…" gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba mata Itachi membulat sempurna saat melihat si Kyuubi yang berdiri di atas perosotan dengan topeng power rangers merah yang entah dari mana, lalu jubah merah yang kayaknya di ambil dari baju salah satu anak (yang tebukti anak itu menangis dengan telanjang dada sambil bilang "Balikin baju ku.") dan ranting kayu panjang.

"HOHOHO… AKU LAH PAHLAWAN BERTOPENG!" teriak Kyuubi pede + edan. Dengan mengangkat ranting kayu itu ke atas lalu tangan kirinya ia kacak pinggangkan. Kyuubi menatap anak-anak kecil yang di bawah sana dengan tatapan meremehkan, sedangkan tu anak-anak Cuma sweatdrop ria.

"Kyuu!" teriak Itachi yang udah cukup nahan malu dari orang-orang yang ngelihatin Kyuubi kayak orang gila.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karna malu. Kyuubi pun turun dari perosotan lalu melepas segala yang ia pakai tadi. Dengan cool, Kyuubi berjalan seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Gak percuma dia baca novel-novel mesum milik kakeknya yang menceritakan seseorang yang cool. Buktinya Kyuubi bisa mempraktekkan.

Dengan berkacak pinggang Kyuubi berdiri di depan Itachi. "Ada apa paman keriput?" tanyanya dengan tatapan bosan ke Itachi.

Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya. _Sengak banget ni anak_, Itachi membatin. "Pulang gak?"

"Eh? Tadi katanya mau beliin kartu pokemon…"

'Tring!'

Bohlam lampu keluar dari belakang kepala Itachi.

Dengan tersenyum mesum Itachi menatap wajah Kyuubi tepatnya ke bibir Kyuubi. "Tapi, ada syaratnya… Mau? Nanti aku beliin kartu pokemon ama gundam deh!"

Sentak maata Kyuubi berbinar riang. "Baiklah!"

Seringai Itachi mengembang. "Kita ke sana…" tunjuk Itachi ke bangku yang ada di balik semak-semak.

Kyuubi mengernyitkan dahi. "Kenapa ke sana?"

"Mau kartunya gak?" ancam Itachi, Kyuubi langsung ngangguk kepala. "Bagus…" Itachi pun berdiri dan langsung menarik Kyuubi ke tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ngapain sih ke sini Chi?" Kyuubi menatap sinis Itachi yang ada di samping kanannya. Tempat yang di pilih Itachi bener-bener sepi dari pengunjung taman, dan itu membuat Kyuubi sedikit curiga.

"Gak ada…" Itachi menyenderkan tubuhnya ke bangku taman.

"Aku curiga…" Kyuubi memicingkan matanya. "Cepetan deh paman, ngapain sih ke sini?"

Itachi hanya menatap malas Kyuubi, lalu ia pun menegakkan duduknya. Ia menarik dagu Kyuubi hingga jarak Itachi dengan Kyuubi begitu dekat. Perlahan Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang menuruti instingnya pun menutup mata. Itachi tersenyum lalu ia pun mencium bibir Kyuubi.

Kecupan, yang makin lama makin memanas kini berubah menjadi lumatan. Kyuubi yang terbawa suasana dan instingnya yang menuntun pun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Itachi dan menekan leher Itachi untuk memperdalam ciuman. Itachi menyeringai di sela-sela ciuman panasnya dengan Kyuubi.

"Mmmnnnhh… Chi, mnn…" desah Kyuubi saat Itachi menghisap bibir atasnya. Kyuubi menekan leher Itachi untuk lebih memperdalam ciumannya di bandingkan ini.

Mengerti, Itachi memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Kyuubi. Ia menjilat langit-langit mulut Kyuubi dan juga menjilat deretan gigi Kyuubi. Ia juga menekan-nekan lidah Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun menjulurkan lidahnya menyentuh lidah Itachi. Itachi meneyeringai, ia melilitkan lidah Kyuubi dengan lidahnya lalu menghisap lidah Kyuubi. Saliva pun keluar dari mulut Kyuubi karna terlalu menikmati ciuman mereka. Karna oksigen yang menipis, Itachi melepaskan ciumannya dan memberikan kesempatan Kyuubi menarik nafas, dan sekiranya cukup. Itachi kembali menarik kepala Kyuubi dan mencium Kyuubi dengan panas.

'Jepret! Jepret!'

Tiba-tiba suara jepretan foto terdengar oleh Itachi. Sontak, Itachi langsung melepaskan ciumannya dengan Kyuubi dan mencari tau asal suara tersebut.

Terlihat lah dua anak perempuan yang memakai dress mini sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon beberapa meter dari tempat ItaKyuu. Mereka terkikik geli sambil menyumpai tissue di hidung mereka. Salah satu anak perempuan dengan rambut indigo terus tersenyum lebar sambil melihat hasil jepretan kamera yang baru di belinya, sedangkan temannya yang berambut pirang dan berkuncir empat terus mengelap-ngelap hidungnya dengan beberapa selembar tissue agar darah dari hidungnya hilang.

Itachi hanya menghela nafas berat, di saat-saat dirinya sedang bermesraan dengan Kyuubi dua fujoshi yang tak asing lagi bagi Itachi sedang melakukan tugasnya.

"Hinata, Temari…" panggil Itachi.

Yang di panggil pun kaget. Mereka keluar dari persembunyian mereka perlahan.

"A-Ano, Ma-Maafkan kami Itachi-nii…" ujar anak berambut pirang berkuncir empat tersebut.

"Ha-ah," Itachi hanya menghela nafas dengan anak-anak smp itu. "Apa sudah?" tanya Itachi.

"Su-sudah kok!" jawab anak berambut indigo tersebut. Tak mau berbicara lebih banyak lagi, Temari dan Hinata langsung kabur.

"Grr, dasar!" geram Itachi. Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat Kyuubi. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat raut wajah Kyuubi yang bergairah?

Dengan mata sayu dan saliva yang masih menempel di dagunya karna hasil ciuman tadi, Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan wajah yang ia buat memelas. Itachi pun meneguk ludah, tak di sangka Kyuubi bisa seperti itu hanya karna berciuman. Padahal dia tidak menyentuh tempat sensitive Kyuubi sekali pun.

"Itachi…" gumam Kyuubi mendekatkan dirinya ke Itachi. Itachi pun mundur. "Lagi~" pinta Kyuubi makin mencondongkan badannya ke Itachi.

"K-Kyuu?" sudah kesekian kalinya Itachi meneguk ludah melihat Kyuubi yang seperti ini.

"Paman~ Lagi…" pinta Kyuubi yang kini wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan Itachi.

Tak tahan Itachi pun mencium Kyuubi, hanya ciuman singkat. Setelah itu Itachi langsung berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Kyuubi yang kini sedang terdiam sambil terus berkedip-kedip tanpa henti.

"Grrr! Paman! Kau pelit!" rutuk Kyuubi dan mengejar Itachi yang sudah jauh.

.

_Demi Dewa Jashin kepercayaan Hidan! Ada apa dengan Kyuu! Tak mungkin hanya dengan berciuman dia sampai seperti itu!_

Gerutu Itachi sambil terus berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Kyuubi yang ada di belakangnya.

Kyuubi berusaha mensejajarkan jalannya bersama Itachi. Setelah bersejajar, Kyuubi langsung menatap Itachi dengan wajah masih seperti tadi. "Itachi… Lagi dong! Tadi enak!" seru Kyuubi. Bagi anak berusia tujuh tahun, apapun yang dirasanya enak dan nikmat pasti dia akan minta lagi kan? Seperti habis makan eskrim anak kecil pasti mau lagi dan itulah masalah Kyuubi.

Karna berciuman bersama Itachi merasa enak, si Kyuubi mau lagi. Dan Itachi yang sebenarnya mau banget harus menahan diri agar tak melakukan hal lebih ke Kyuubi.

"Chi~" rengek Kyuubi.

Itachi hanya meliriknya sejenak. "Tidak."

"Tapi, tadi itu enak Paman!"

'Tap!'

Tiba-tiba langkah Itachi terhenti. Dia menatap Kyuubi yang juga berhenti jalan. "Apa yang kau bilang?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Enak paman! Tadi kau mencium ku kan? Itu enak sekali! Aku mau lagi!" seru Kyuubi sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

Itachi hanya menatap _horor_ Kyuubi. _Enak? Gila!_ Rutuk Itachi dalam hati. _Kalau aku lepas kendali gimana? Enak sih emang… Tapi gimana mau jelasin ke orang tuanya?_ Itachi membatrin pusing. "Besok saja lagi," ujarnya. Lalu ia pun melanjutkan jalannya, pulang ke rumah Kyuubi, jemput Sasuke lalu pulang.

.

.

.

Di halaman belakang rumah Tsunade, Naruto berdiri memandang langit sore. Dirinya bingung, gelisah, pusing dan _ngegalau~._

"Kenapa Nalu deg-degan ya? Kalau dekat-dekat ama Cacuke?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Sambil memegang dadanya Naruto pun mendesah bingung. "Kalau kata pitelpen tanya pada manusia tak ada jawabnya, tanya pada langit, langit tak mendengal." Ucapnya agak nyedeng dikit.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus, membuat rumput-rumput yang cukup tinggi di dekat Naruto bergoyang. Naruto pun menatap rumput-rumput yang bergoyang-goyang karna angin tersebut. "Apa Nalu halus beltanya pada lelumputan yang belgoyang ya?" Naruto pun menjongkok untuk menatap lebih dekat rumput-rumput tersebut. "Hei lelumputan yang belgoyang, kenapa Nalu deg-degan ama Cacuke ya?"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

'Syuur~'

"Kok diam cih?"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Jawab gak? Nanti Nalu potong nih!" ancam Naruto pada rumput itu sambil megang gunting taman yang entah dari mana.

Hening.

Hening.

Heni-

"GRRR! JAWAB GAK LO! GUE POTONG BENERAN NIH!"

Hening.

Hening.

He-

'Crak… Crak… Crak…'

Dengan tidak berperi-rerumput-an Naruto memotong rumput-rumput itu dengan kejam.

.

Beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto, Sasuke berdiri sambil menatap _horor _Naruto. "Dia memang Dobe." Gumamnya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Itachi sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke pun mendongak dan menatap sang kakak datar.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Ayo pulang, udah sore."

"Hn," Sasuke pun mengangguk, lalu menatap Naruto kembali yang masih memotong rumput. "Aniki, suruh Dobe berhenti." Itachi menatap Naruto yang kesal sambil motong-motong.

"Naru kenapa?" Tanya Itachi menatap adiknya.

"Naruto galau." Ucapnya lalu berjalan masuk ke kediaman Naruto.

Itachi pun Cuma bisa terdiam sambil menatap Naruto. "Gila, anak kecil bisa galau." Gumamnya lalu menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Maaf meropatkan Anda Namikaze-sama. Saya pamit dulu." Ujar Itachi sambil menunduk hormat pada Kushina, Minato dan Tsunade.

"Hati-hati pulangnya Nak," ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Baik. Saya pulang dulu." Ujar Itachi. Namikaze pun hanya mengangguk.

Itachi dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis lalu pergi dari kediaman Namikaze.

.

.

"Ne, Kaa-san." Panggil Kyuubi pada ibunya yang sedang menyantap makan malamnya.

"Ya?" saut Kushina pada anak sulungnya itu.

"Tadi Kyuu ciuman sama Paman keriput!" seru Kyuubi sambil mengangkat sumpitnya sambil mengambil sayur di meja makan.

"Uhuk… Uhuk…" sontak pernyataan Kyuubi itu membuat seluruh orang dewasa di ruang makan pada keselek makanan mereka.

"Minum!" Histeris Naruto sambil ngasih segelas air pada Neneknya yang ada disebelah kanan Naruto.

Setelah semuanya tak merasa akan batuk-batuk lagi, mereka pun menatap Kyuubi yang kini makan dengan santai.

Minato, Kushina dan Tsunade saling pandang, lalu menatap Kyuubi lagi. "Apa maksud mu Kyuu…" Tanya Kushina.

"Kyuu… nyam… Ciuman sama Itachi, Kaa-san." Kyuubi meminum jus apelnya, lalu menatap ibunya. "Ternyata enak!" seru Kyuubi.

Kushina dan Minato saling pandang, sedangkan Tsunade memijit pelipisnya. Minato pun berdehem. "Maksud mu dengan ciuman itu. Yang seperti di film-film itu, Kyuu?" Kyuubi ngangguk.

"Gimana lasanya ciuman Nii-chan?" Naruto ikut nimbrung, Kushina pucat.

"Enak loh! Tadi aja bibir Nii-chan di hisap-hisap ama Itachi loh, Naru!" seru Kyuubi sambil menarik bibir atasnya dengan tangan.

"Wah! Kalau memang enak, Nalu mau minta Cacuke cium Nalu kayak Nii-chan ah!"

'Gubrak!'

"Kaa-san!/Kushina!" teriak semua yang ada di ruang makan melihat Kushina yang tiba-tiba pingsan dan jatuh dari kursi. Dengan sigap Minato langsung menghampiri dan menggendong Kushina ke kamar dan diikuti oleh Kyuubi serta Naruto.

"Aku harus membuat sesuatu untuk Kyuubi kembali semula." Gumam Tsunade sambil memijit pelipisnya.

.

.

.

Itachi berbaring di ranjangnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas, "Apa maksud Kyuubi seperti tadi? Dia terlihat menikmati sekali." Itachi mendudukkan dirinya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. "Aku takut aku lepas kendali. Dia terlalu polos. Seperti anak kecil." Gumam Itachi.

'Drtt~ Drrtt~'

Itachi melirik hp nya yang terletak di atas meja di dekat ranjangnya. Ia mengambil hpnya lalu menatap nomor yang tertera di layar hpnya. Tidak ada nama. Itachi menekan tombol hijau di hpnya lalu menempelkan benda tipis itu ketelinganya. "Halo," Ucap Itachi.

["Paman Keriput!"] seru seseorang di telpon tersebut. Itachi menaikkan alisnya, _Kyuubi?_ Pikirnya. Karna gak ada orang yang manggil dia keriput selain Kyuubi.

"Ada apa Kyuu?" tanya Itachi dengan nada agak malas. Tiba-tiba bayangan Kyuubi yang bergairah itu muncul di pikiran Itachi, Itachi pun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan bayangan itu.

["KAU JANJIKAN MAU BELIKAN AKU KARTU POKEMON DAN GUNDAM!"] teriak Kyuubi kencang, sehingga Itachi harus menjauhkan hpnya dari telinga.

_Oh Man!_

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. _Ni anak memorinya kuat juga, _Itachi membatin. "Sorry Kyuu aku lupa," Ujar Itachi sambil menatap bayangannya di cermin yang berhadapan dengan ranjanganya.

["Besok kau harus membelikannya! Dan juga kau harus mencium ku!"]

'Tut… Tut… Tut…'

Alis Itachi naik sebelah. "GILA! NI ANAK! MINTA DI RAPE YA!" teriak Itachi histeris pada hpnya.

Pusing, Itachi membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang lalu melempar-lempar bantal, guling dan terakhir hpnya.

_Hp?_

Itachi langsung terduduk dan menatap hp nya yang kini tak berbentuk lagi di lantai. Padahal tu hp belum genap seminggu dia beli. "Hiks, HAPE KUUU!" teriak Itachi benar-benar edan dan OOC.

.

.

Chi, Chi, kalau galau liat dulu apa yang kau lempar… Kalau gak mau itu hp untuk Ryuu aja!

Oke dah, dengan ini Ryuu tutup dengan kata-kata…

* * *

…**To Be Continue…**

* * *

****Wah gomen minna~ kalau gimana gitu...

ni gara-gara Ryuu ngerjain multichap ni, jadi idenya sering berantakan... ^^

**Saa~ Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hai minna~

Gomen ya updetnya lama ^^

yasuda~ silahkan baca~

* * *

**In Seventeen**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate: **Still T for this chapter

**Pair: **ItaKyuu, SasuNaru

**Warning: **Yaoi, BL, BoyxBoy, OOC, Lemon, Lime, Alur kilat, Rame Typo(s), Gajheness, Typo(s), abal, bahasa sesuka hati author, Di sini Kyuu anak kecil banget, And **Gak suka? Gak usah baca!**

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

**Chapter: 4**

**.**

* * *

"Ohayou Kyuu~" sapa Akatsuki saat Kyuubi masuk ke kelasnya.

"Ohayou…" balas Kyuu.

Kyuubi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas mencari –ehem- ayangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si… "PAMAN KERIPUT!"

Itachi yang lagi main permainan 'burung marah' di I-pad Sasori di pojokan kelas pun menoleh ke Kyuubi. "Hai Kyuu!" sapa Itachi.

Kyuubi pun berjalan menghampiri si Itachi ke pojok kelas. "Janji mu ingat kan?" tagih Kyuubi.

"Emang kemarin kau belum di beliin kartu pokemon ya ama Itachi?" Nagato nimbrung.

"Gak," jawab Kyuu.

"Coba kalau kau mau dengan ku. Pasti udah aku beliin kartu pokemonnya." Nagato ngelirik Itachi yang kini lagi enak-enakan main.

"Ya un, apa lagi kalau ama aku, un. Udah aku beliin apa yang Kyuubi minta deh." Deidara ikutan nimbrung juga.

Itachi Cuma ngelirik malas ke saingannya itu lalu menyeringai. "Kalian gak tau sih apa yang aku dapat kemarin." Gumam Itachi pelan lalu balik lagi main.

"Oi Chi! Gantian napa? Loe kan juga punya ni permainan di hp lo." Sasori narik I-padnya.

"Aissh! Hape gue kebanting tadi malam." Itachi narik balik I-pad Sasori.

Sasori narik lagi. "Beli sendiri!"

Itachi narik lagi. "Pinjam bentar!"

"Gak!"

"Pinjam!"

"Gak!"

Anggota Akatsuki yang lain semua menatap heran si ItaSaso yang narik-narikkan I-pad.

'Ting!'

"Sini! Gue ada email masuk tu!" Sasori narik I-padnya. Dengan terpaksa Itachi ngasih I-pad yang bukan punyanya itu ke Sasori.

Sasori langsung keluar dari permainan itu, lalu melihat email masuk.

Sasori buka pesan masuk di emailnya.

.

**FuJoDanshi Community**

**Foto Yaoi couple terhot minggu ini!**

(foto)

**Posting By: Temari The Fujo and Hinata Yaoi BigFans**

**Artist By: Itachi Uchiha from Konoha Gakuen with Kyuubi Namikaze**

**Keterangan:**

**Foto ini di ambil saat kami sedang jalan-jalan di taman. Kebetulan Hinata baru beli kamera. Lalu, saat kami berjalan di taman, kami melihat Itachi dari Konoha gakuen menggandeng seorang cowo yang baru diketahui bernama Kyuubi Namikaze ke sebuah semak-semak. Dengan cepat kami memutar arah jalan kami dan mencari tempat persembunyian yang tepat. Kebetulan ada sebuah pohon besar di dekat pasangan ini. Dan kami bersembunyi di sana.**

**Awalnya Itachi seperti tidak peduli dengan laki-laki berambut orange kemerahan itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja Itachi mencium Kyuubi! Dengan cepat Hinata mengambil foto mereka. Sayangnya Hinata lupa mematikan suara kamera dan kami pun ketahuan.**

(foto)

.

Sasori mangap gak elit. Deidara yang penasaran sejak awal Sasori buka email masuk di I-padnya ekspresi Sasori udah aneh. Dengan cepat Deidara merebut i-pad Sasori. Dan ekspresi Deidara pun sama. Mangap dengan gak elit. Tiba-tiba aja anggota yang lain penasaran apa yang ada di i-pad itu. Mereka pun berombongan ngeliatin tu layar i-pad. Terkecuali Itachi dan Kyuubi.

Dan seluruh ekspresi Akatsuki pun sama. Mangap.

Satu menit…

Tiga menit…

Lima menit…

"Oi Thor, ni orang-orang lupa dialog ya?"

"Mungkin… Oke dah… SKIP! SKIP!"

Maaf, sepertinya Akatsuki terlalu shock dengan apa yang mereka lihat sampai lupa dialog mereka.

.

Kita ke TK aja yuk~

Yuk~

.

.

.

TK Konoha.

Naruto berdiri didepan kelas dengan wajah sumringah. Dia baru saja di pinta gurunya Anko-sensei untuk kedepan bernyanyi. Naruto Namikaze, anak dari pasangan Minato dan Kushina ini sangat menyukai bernyanyi. Dan mendapat kesempatan seperti ini siapa yang gak senang coba?

Naruto memeriksa keadaannya. "Lapi…" ujarnya. Lalu ia mengangkat tangan kiri dan kanannya lalu mencium ketiaknya. "Halum, gak bau…" lalu dia nyengir ke depan teman-temannya.

Sasuke yang berada di paling belakang bersebelahan dengan Gaara, terus melihat ke Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran. "Aku belum dengar Dobe nyanyi. Ini kesempatan emas untuk dengar suaranya yang merdu itu…" Sasuke menyeringai, membuat anak-anak perempuan disana terkena serangan jantung-lebay-.

"Ayo Naruto, apa yang kamu mau nyanyikan…" Anko-sensei tersenyum pada anak didiknya yang imut itu.

Naruto mengangguk dan berpikir sejenak. _'Nalu enaknya nyanyi apa ya?' _Naruto membatin sambil berpose ala detektif.

"Naru bingung mau nyanyi apa ya?" Anko-sensei menatap anak didiknya itu.

"Iya, Nalu bingung sensei…"

"Nyanyi burung kakak tua aja…" Saran sang guru.

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah!" Naruto maju selangkah kedepan. Ia nyengir lebar ke teman-temannya lalu menarik nafas, dan mulai bernyanyi. "Bulung kakak tua… Bundal topi saya… Nenek sudah tua… Bukan topi saya~" Naruto bernyanyi riang, gak ngeliat tatapan aneh teman-teman sama gurunya.

Naruto berhenti bernyanyi, di tatapnya seisi kelas yang sedang sweatdrop semua. "Hahaha… Naru suaranya bagus ya~" Anko muji anak didiknya gak ikhlas. Udah nyanyi –nya salah, suara cempreng banget lagi. "Nah, Naru boleh duduk… Sekarang Sasuke." ujar Anko.

Naruto segera balik ke tempat duduknya bersama Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia pun berdiri dan pergi kedepan kelas.

"Nah, Sasuke mau nyanyi apa?" sang guru menatap Sasuke kagum, karna Sasuke dikenal dengan suara yang keren dalam bernyanyi. _'Dia bisa jadi penyanyi terkenal kalau udah dewasa!'_ batin Anko, bangga menjadi guru dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn, burung kakak tua." Jawab Sasuke, cuek.

"Silahkan~"

"Hn." Balasnya. "-Piip- Itachi tua… Hinggap di jendela… Itachi sudah tua… Keriputnya aja ada dua…"

Krik…

Krik…

Krik…

Seluruh isi kelas _sweatdrop_ tingkat akut dengar Sasuke nyanyi (kecuali Naru, kagak ngerti). Bahkan, Anko mangap. Gak nyangka anak didiknya tau kata –piip- itu.

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam. Dengan santai dia kembali ke bangkunya, gak peduli.

"Ne, Cacuke, -piip- itu apa?" Naru menatap Sasuke berbinar, dia benar-benar pingin tau artinya.

"Hn, gak tau. Nagato-nii pernah ngajari nyanyi burung kakak tua ke aku kayak gitu." Sasuke menompang dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja.

"Oh~ ya deh…" Naruto kembali menatap kedepan kelas melihat teman-temannya yang satu persatu maju kedepan untuk bernyanyi.

.

.

Rumah Tsunade.

Laboratorium.

.

"Arrgghh! Sial! Seharusnya jika ini dikurangkan akan menghasilkan kebalikan dari ramuan pendewasaan itu!" rutuk Tsunade pada experimen yang ada didepannya. Cairan berwarna biru itu adalah ramuan awal untuk pendewasaan, tapi Tsunade mengurangi salah satu bahan. Dan setelah ia coba ke tikus yang ada di dalam labornya, tikus itu malah makin mendewasa bahkan tua dan mati.

Tsunade mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di labornya. Ia memijit pelipisnya begitu frustasi tidak bisa menemukan ramuan untuk mengembalikan Kyuubi. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuubi seperti ini. Pergaulan Kyuubi dengn Akatsuki sangat membuatnya khawatir. Ditambah kini Kyuubi mempunyai kekasih seorang Uchiha. Dan Uchiha itu mesum. Ya, ia tahu Uchiha itu mesum. Apalagi dengan Madara…

Madara…

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mau mengenang masa lalunya dengan Uchiha Madara itu. "Tapi-

Tsunade langsung berdiri. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas meja. Ia mencari kontak bernama Baka-Mada di ponselnya, lalu menekan tombol hijau dan ia pun menelpon Madara.

'_Semoga saja dengan cara ini berhasil! Dengan bantuan Madara, aku yakin Kyuubi bisa kembali semula!' _Tsunade membatin sambli menunggu telponnya terangkat.

["Halo, ada apa Tsunade?"] Madara menjawab telponnya.

"Madara! Aku bantuan mu!"

["Hmp? Tak biasanya seorang Tsunade meminta bantuan pada rivalnya ini…"] Tsunade tahu sekarang Madara pasti sedang menyeringai.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Temui aku di café daerah Konoha street!" Tsunade langsung mematikan telponnya. Ia mendudukan diri dengan kasar ke sofa dan menghela nafas. "Semoga ini bisa menjadi jalan keluar." Tsunade kembali memijit pelipisnya.

Setelah cukup tenang, Tsunade berdiri dan keluar dari labornya. Ia harus bersiap-siap untuk menemui si tua Madara yang mesumnya melebihi sang suami.

.

.

.

Konoha Gakuen.

Akatsuki sedang bersiap-siap di sebuah ruangan untuk mengganti seragam dengan baju olahraga.

Saat Kyuubi memasuki ruangan khusus laki-laki tersebut. Seluruh anggota Akatskui langsung menatap Kyuubi dari atas sampai bawah. Mereka penasaran dengan badan Kyuubi. Apakah berotot? Biasa saja? Atau seperti perempuan? Seluruh anggota Kyuubi berpikir seperti itu.

Kyuubi yang merasa terus diperhatikan pun berbalik badan dan langusng mendeathglare seluruh anggota Akatsuki. Dengan cepat, Akatsuki mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke awal.

Kyuubi mendengus kesal. Ia menenteng baju olahraganya dan masuk ke bilik kamar mandi. Akatsuki langsung berbondong menuju ke tempat Kyuubi untuk mengintip. Itachi mendengus kesal saat ia didahului oleh yang lainnya. Dengan terpaksa dia mendapat bagian paling belakang.

"Sstt! Diam-diam, un," Deidara memperingati teman-temannya. Akatsuki langsung mengintip Kyuubi dari sela pintu, bawah pintu bahkan ada yang naik ke punggung temannya untuk liat tubuh Kyuubi.

'TWITCH'

Bukannya Kyuubi tak tahu, mereka sedang berusaha mengintipnya. Untung saja dia belum membuka baju. Kyuubi berbalik badan dan membuka pintu itu paksa.

'BRAAK'

"Wadaww!" seru seluruh anggota anggota Akatsuki yang ada di balik pintu tersebut tersungkur kebelakang.

Wajah Kyuubi memerah marah, tangannya terkepal kuat, giginya bergemeletuk menahan marah. "DASAR ALIRAN SESAT! MESUM! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH!" teriak Kyuubi dengan intonasi suara yang tak terhitung lagi beberapa. Sampai-sampai suaranya dapat terdengar satu sekolah.

.

.

.

"Baiklah! Mari kita tunjukan semangat muda kita! Dengan berlari maraton keliling kawasan Konoha gakuen!" teriak guru olahraga Gai-sensei pada Akatsuki yang langsung menatapnya tak percaya.

"Yang benar saja sensei! Keliling kawasan Konoha gakuen? Itu luas! Belum lagi tanjakan yang ada di bukit sana!" Seru Pein seraya menunjuk bukit yang ada di belakang sekolah.

"Makanya kita harus mengumbar semangat masa muda kita dengan berlari!" Seru sensei itu lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!" Pein berbalik badan dan akan pergi kekelas.

Mendadak wajah Gai-sensei berubah sangat menyeramkan. "Yang tak ikut dengan ku. Akan berurusan dengan Asuma." Pein yang mendengar Asuma langsung membeku.

Wali kelas mereka, adalah seorang guru tergalak dan menyeramkan. Pein tak bisa membayangkan terakhir kalinya ia berurusan dengan wali kelasnya itu.

"Lagi pula kalian bisa berpasangan. Atau berkelompok." Gai menggerling ke Akatsuki.

Akatsuki langsung berbinar dan menoleh ke Kyuubi (kecuali Sasori). Tapi dengan cepat Itachi menarik Kyuubi. "Aku dengan Kyuubi." Ujarnya membuat Akatsuki kecewa.

"Dei kau dengan ku." Sasori menarik Deidara.

"Ya gimana lagi, un? Kyuubi udah diambil duluan." Deidara menghela nafas.

"Konan~" Pein menghampiri Konan.

"Hidan." Kakuzu memanggil partner sehidup seuangnya.

"Ketua dengan aku saja." Tawar Kisame melihat sang ketua tak mendapat teman.

"Baiklah…" Nagato menghampiri Kisame.

"Tobi anak baik ama Zetsu-senpai aja~" Tobi ngejar Zetsu yang udah lari duluan.

"AYO MULAI SEMANGAT MUDA KALIAN!" Pasti kalian sudah tau siapa yang berbicara ini.

.

.

.

"Satu dua tiga…. Satu dua tiga… satu dua tiga…" Gai memimpin lari maraton Akatsuki.

Akatsuki yang udah mendapat pasangan berlari beriringan dengan rapi. Pasangan utama di cerita ini pun berada di barisan belakang.

Itachi melirik Kyuubi yang terus berlari disampingnya. Lalu ia menoleh ke kawasan bukit yang berada di belakang Konoha gakuen yang sangat sepi. "Kyuu…" Itachi langsung menarik tangan Kyuubi sehingga Kyuubi berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Kyuubi mengernyitkan dahi melihat Itachi yang celingak-celinguk melihat keadaan. "Oi, ada apa? Kita udah ketinggalan jauh tu…" Kyuubi menoleh ke belakang melihat yang lainnya yang udah gak ada.

"Kau minta ciuman kan?" Itachi menarik Kyuubi ke dalam semak-semak.

Sontak Kyuubi langsung tersenyum lebar. Ia tak menolak saat Itachi menariknya dan menghimpitnya di balik pohon besar di semak-semak.

Dengan mengunci Kyuubi di antara kedua tangannya. Itachi menatap wajah Kyuubi yang kini sedang memasang wajah stoic. Ditatapnya iris ruby itu dengan dalam. _'Dia memang polos.'_ Itachi membatin saat mata Kyuubi yang tak menunjukan rasa takut atau apapun.

Itachi mengusap pipi Kyuubi dan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun menutup mata dan menerima perlakuan Itachi yang kini menciumnya dengan lembut tapi menuntut.

.

.

"Temari-chan, ayo kembali kesekolah… Jam pelajaran sudah akan dimulai…" Hinata gadis berambut indigo itu terus mengikuti temannya yang berkuncir empat itu masuk ke dalam semak-semak bukit lebih dalam.

"Sudah lah tenang saja!" ujar Temari. Ia menggenggam kamera milik Hinata dan memfoto objek-objek yang menurutnya bagus.

"Temari-chan! Lihat kupu-kupunya!" Seru Hinata sambil menunjuk seekor kupu-kupu bersayap biru yang hinggap di salah satu bunga.

"Wah bagusnya!"

'Jepret!'

Temari mengabadikan kupu-kupu itu dalam kamera Hinata.

"Nghh… Chi…" Hinata dan Temari membeku seketika saat mendengar suara desahan itu. Mereka saling tatap. Langsung saja mereka mencari asal suara tersebut.

.

.

Itachi terus menjilati dan menggigit leher Kyuubi. Kyuubi terus menjambak rambut Itachi pelan mencoba menahan suaranya yang akan keluar.

"Ugh… Paman…" Rintih Kyuubi saat Itachi menjilat cuping dan mengemut cupingnya.

Setelah puas mengembut cuping Kyuubi, Itachi kembali beralih ke bibir Kyuubi yang kini sudah mulai membengkak.

"Nghh~" Kyuubi mencengkram pundak Itachi saat langit-langit rongga mulutnya di jilat. "Mnnhh~" Kyuubi menarik leher Itachi memperdalam ciuman mereka yang kini sedang berperang lidah.

.

.

Setelah menemukan dari mana asal suara tersebut. Temari langsung mematikan suara kamera dan mulai memfoto-foto ItaKyuu. Sedangkan Hinata terus memencet hidungnya mencoba menahan darah yang akan keluar. _'Gak salah juga bolos bentar.'_ Hinata membatin mengharapkan mendapat tontonan yang lebih dari ini.

Temari terus saja menjepret momen yang sangat jarang ini, ia tak hiraukan kalau darah dari hidungnya mulai keluar dan akan membuat seragamnya kotor.

.

.

Ciuman itu kini berakhir. Itachi terus menatap wajah Kyuubi yang memerah. Itachi sangat senang, sejak bertemu dengan Kyuubi, dia tertarik dengan si rubah ini. Dan sekarang, menjadi kekasih dan terus mendapat respect baik dari Kyuubi yang setuju dengannya sangat membuat dia ingin terbang kelangit ketujuh, bahkan kalau ada sampai langit kedelapan dia ingin sampai kelangit delapan itu.

Kyuubi menatap onyx Itachi. Dia sangat suka saat Itachi menatapnya seperti itu lalu memberikan ciuman kembali. "Itachi…" Kyuubi kembali mendekati wajah Itachi.

'Srak Srak'

'Bruk'

"Itai!" ItaKyuu langsung membatalkan acara mereka dan melihat apa yang terjadi di balik semak-semak itu.

"Hinata!" seru Temari yang tubuhnya di timpa Hinata.

Hinata yang baru saja sadar, langsung berdiri dan membantu Temari juga untuk berdiri. "Maaf Temari-chan."

"Ya,"

"Sedang apa kalian disini?"

'Deg'

"Hehe… Itachi-niisan… Kami sedang mm…" Temari mencari alasan.

"Kami sedang mencari kumbang!" seru Hinata sudah memegang seekor kumbang yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Tidak usah berbohong." Itachi menghela nafas.

"Gomen ne," Dua anak perempuan itu tertunduk.

"Hn, cepat kembali ke sekolah kalian,"

"Ha'i!" Temari dan Hinata pun pergi.

"Paman…" Kyuubi menarik tangan Itachi.

"Ada apa?"

"Ayo kembali ke sekolah."

"Hn," Itachi berjalan dengan menggandeng Kyuubi. _'Sial! Gagal lagi!'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Café…

"Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini? Tak biasanya rival ku meminta bantuan ne," Madara terus memakan gulali yang dia beli didepan café saat menunggu Tsunade.

Tsunade menghela nafas, orang didepannya ini adalah orang tampan, tapi dia itu mesum, autis pula. "Aku minta bantuan mu untuk membuat experimen kebalikan dari ramuan pendewasaan…" Tsunade mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan memberikannya ke Madara.

"Ne?" Madara mengemut lolipopnya dan mengambil kertas yang disodorkan oleh Tsunade. "Jadi kau mau membuat ramuan pendinian?"

"Ya, cucu ku meminum obat pendewasaan ku, dan dia menjadi pemuda berusia 17 tahun… Tapi aku khawatir, dia bergaul dengan orang-orang aneh… Dan aku tak mau cucu ku menjadi seperti mereka…"

Seketia wajah Madara menjadi serius. "Jadi, kau mau cucu mu kembali ketubuh awalnya?" Madara membuang lolipopnya ke tong sampah yang ada tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Aku sudah membuatnya dan malah gagal." Tsunade mengambil kopi di depannya dan menyesapnya sedikit. "Apa lagi dia sudah punya kekasih… Aku hanya khawatir dia harus menjalani hidupnya yang sebenarnya belum dewasa…"

"Hanya satu bahan yang kurang dari experimen ini…" Madara memberikan kertasnya kembali ke Tsunade. "Hubungi Jiraiya, aku ingin dia pulang dan membawakan sesuatu untuk experimen ini…"

Tsunade mengangguk dan mengambil ponselnya. Rivalnya ini jika sudah serius itu sangatlah menjadi serius. "Ini…" Tsunade memberikan ponselnya yang sudah terhubung ke Jiraiya pada Madara.

["Halo… Sayang ku yang sexy, kenapa? Apa kau merindukan suami mu ini?"] Jiraiya menjawab panggilan Tsunade.

Madara menautkan alisnya dan seketika otak autisnya kembali muncul. "Ugh… Jiraiya… Kapan kau pulang?"

Di seberang sana, Jiraiya berkeringat dingin. Dia sudah tau siapa yang menjadi lawan bicaranya di telpon. ["Hah.. Hahahah… Madara…"] ketawa Jiraiya gak enak. Malu coy, lu godain bini lu eh malah rival bini lu, lu godain, mbah-mbah lagi…

"Baiklah ini serius…" Suara Madara kembali wibawa.

Jiraiya di seberang sana juga mulai mengatur emosinya yang _sweatdrop_ abis tadi. ["Ada apa?"]

"Kau ada di mana?"

["Rusia…"]

"Kebetulan sekali… Kau datangi prof. Handhom… Bilang kalau aku inginkan Ne, dan bawakan itu kemari. Dalam arti kata bawa unsur Ne, itu pulang."

["Untuk apa? Dan kenapa?"]

"Rahasia kakak~" Penyakit autis Madara kambuh lagi, sehingga sambungan telpon itu terputus setelah terdengar suara 'bruk' yang menandakan Jiraiya yang jatuh dengan tidak elitnya disana.

Tsunade yang mendengar percakapan Madara hanya bercengok ria. _'Kenapa aku kenal dengan orang yang seperti ini sih?' _batin Tsunade berteriak.

.

.

.

Depan Tk, seorang anak laki-laki yang menggunakan seragam Konoha Gakuen berdiri tegap. Rambut coklat panjang miliknya berkibar ria saat angin menerpa rambutnya yang ia rawat dengan sepenuh jiwa. Mata lavendernya memandang jauh kedalam sekumpulan bocah-bocah yang sedang bermain petak umpet. Lalu, matanya tertuju pada tiga bocah yang saling berpegangan tangan dan bersembunyi ditempat yang sama.

Neji, nama pemuda itu tersenyum senang. Dia menggerling pada salah satu anak yang membalas tatapannya. Seketika anak yang membalas tatapannya tadi langsung bergidik ngeri, satu persatu bulir keringat jatuh dari keningnya.

"Hai… Gaara-chan~" Bocah yang bernama Gaara itu langsung pergi meninggalkan dua temannya yang kaget.

"Anko-sensei! Neji datang!" teriak Gaara sambil terus berlari ke kantor guru.

Melihat bocah yang sejak tadi dilihatnya menghilang, Neji kembali menatap dua bocah yang masih terdiam di balik perosotan. Seusaha mungkin dia memasang senyuman manis pada bocah raven dan pirang itu.

"Hai adik manis~" Neji berjalan menuju Sasuke dan Naruto.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke maju kedepan melindungi Naruto sang uke/kekasih/calon istri. "Jangan mendekati Naru!" serunya lalu mendelik tajam ke Neji.

"Wah, Sasu-chan~ Imut sekali~" Neji yang udah ada di depan Sasuke langsung mencubit pipi Sasuke gemas.

Jauh di belakang sana, Itachi yang baru mau masuk gerbang Konoha Gakuen kembali keluar dan berjalan ke TK, mendatangi adik kelasnya yang pedofil itu. Kyuubi yang merasa Itachi gak ngikuti dia, berbalik badan dan keluar dari gerbang.

"Itachi!" seru Kyuubi.

Itachi dengar panggilan Kyuubi, tapi sekarang yang utama adalah adiknya yang dalam bahaya. "Demi Jashin –nya Hidan! Dan dedemit-dedemit di dunia ini! Akan ku hajar kau Hyuuga!"

.

"Le-Lephass!" Sasuke memberontak dipelukan Neji.

"Jangan gerak-gerak Sasu-chan~ Nanti jatuh loh~"

"Lepashin cacuke! Lepashin ceme Nalu!"

Neji melirik Naruto yang kini sedang menarik-narik kemejanya. Senyuman Neji makin lebar saat melihat Naruto. Di turunkannya Sasuke dan…

"UWAAA! KAU BOCAH PALING IMUT YANG PERNAH KU LIHAT! JADILAH UKE KU!" Neji langsung menggendong Naruto dan memeluknya erat sampai membuat wajah Naruto membiru karena tak bisa bernafas.

"Lepaskan Naruto!" Neji langsung menoleh kebelakang mencari suara yang berani-beraninya mengganggu acara spesialnya.

Mata lavender milik Neji melebar saat melihat salah satu pemuda yang mungkin seumurannya itu. Aura, rambut dan wajah pemuda itu membuat Neji terpesona.

"Ku bilang turunkan Naruto!" teriak Kyuubi, membuat Neji tersadar dari keterpesonaannya.

"Bukan kah kau sudah diperingati oleh seluruh orang tua dari murid TK disini agar tak lagi kesini lagi Neji? Tak cukupkah kau di skorsing selama 3 bulan dari sekolah?" Itachi berujar sambil mendekati Neji, Itachi menarik Naruto dari pelukan Neji dan menurunkannya.

Naruto yang sudah turun berjalan perlahan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Sasuke.

"Uchiha-senpai…" Gumam Neji.

Itachi mendeathglare Neji. "Jika kau bera-

"Hai! Namaku Neji Hyuuga… nama mu? Kau anak Konoha Gakuen? Hmp… aku baru lihat… anak baru ya? Imut banget sih!" Itachi _sweatdrop_, Neji seenak jidat berjalan melewatinya dan malah mengajak Kyuubi berkenalan.

"EH? Ya, Kyuu anak baru." Jawab Kyuu sambil menunduk hormat.

Neji melihat kelakukan Kyuu sangat lah gemas, dia langsung merangkul Kyuubi. "Eh? Bagaimana kalau kita ke café sepulang sekolah hm? Aku deh yang bayarin!"

"Hm… Gimana ya?" Kyuubi berpikir.

"Ne Cacuke! Itachi-nii celem!" Naru yang ada dibelakang Sasuke makin ketakutan melihat Itachi yang sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat MENGERIKAN!

"I-iya.. Aku juga takut!" Sasuke ngaku, dia mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi kakaknya.

Itachi menatap tajam Neji dan Kyuubi, dia tidak suka jika miliknya dipegang. Sungguh jika saja dia seorang ninja pengkhianat sekarang, sudah dijamin Neji sekarang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Aw! Sakit Neji!" Oh~ sungguh Itachi sudah tidak tahan. Miliknya sudah disentuh dan di lecehkan?

Merasa jika suara Kyuubi yang mengaduh sakit itu merdu, kembali Neji meremas bokong Kyuubi hingga kembali Kyuubi berteriak sakit.

Cukup sudah~ Cukup sudah~

'Tap!'

'BUGH!'

'BRUAAK!'

"Kau. Jangan. Berani-berani. Menyentuh. Kekasih ku!"

Mata Neji membulat. Seumur hidupnya dia tak pernah seshock ini. Kyuubi sudah punya kekasih? Dan itu Itachi? ah~ sudah ditebak kalau dirinya tak mendapat kesempatan kembali untuk mendekati si imut Kyuu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Itachi memeriksa tubuh Kyuubi, dia takut ulah si pedofil sakit jiwa itu membuat Kyuu –nya terluka.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Kyuubi menganggukan kepalanya ke Itachi.

Merasa tidak cukup mendengar jawaban Kyuubi, Itachi memeriksa sendiri keadaan kekasihnya.

Pegang tangan.. Gak apa..

Pegang jidat.. Gak apa..

Naikin baju olahraga.. Gak ada yang terluka..

Pegang pantat.. Hehe… BOHAI COY!

Sekali lagi~ Pegang pantat..

Remas..

Remas..

Remas..

Rem-

"AAHH~"

'CROOT!'

Itachi terduduk dengan wajah memerah, darah dari hidungnya ia seka untuk tidak mengotori bajunya. Sedangkan Neji kini sudah pingsan dengan hidung yang mengalami pendarahan hebat.

'_Kami-sama! Buatlah diriku bisa menahan cobaan ini! Desahan Kyuu sangat menggairahkan!' _Itachi membatin sambil lihatin Kyuubi yang memperbaiki penampilannya.

Sasuke menatap horor Itachi yang wajah mesumnya ON. _'Kami-sama.. Jangan biarkan baka Aniki mimpi lemonan dengan Kyuubi! Aku pasti tidak bisa tidur!' _ Sasuke membatin, sungguh dia menyesal mendapat kamar tepat disebelah kamar kakaknya, tapi lebih beruntung dari pada dia sekamar dengan kakaknya, dulu.

Suara mobil berhenti membuat Kyuubi, Itachi, dan Neji menoleh kearas suara. Mobil berwarna hitam metalic itu berhenti didepan TK.

Mata Naru langsung bling-bling saat melihat mobil yang ia kenal datang.

"BAA-CHAN!" Teriak Naru sambil berlari kearah mobil.

Tsunade yang baru keluar dari mobil langsung tersenyum lebar pada cucunya dan langsung menggendong cucunya.

"Baa-chan! Tadi Kyuu-nii dipegang-pegang ama dua kakak itu!" ngadu Naru sambil nunjuk Neji dan Itachi.

Alis mata Tsunade naik sebelah saat melihat pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang ditunjuk Naruto. "K-Kau!" sontak Naruto langsung dituruni oleh Tsunade, dan segera saja Tsunade mendatangi si pemuda berambut coklat panjang tersebut. "Hyuuga! Sedang apa kau di TK!"

"Tsunade-sama! Err.. Ti-tidak ada! Sungguh!"

"Dia bohong Tsunade-sama! Neji mau mengambil korban lagi! Tadi bahkan Naru sempat di godanya! Dan,, Kyuubi saja dilecehkan!" Itachi menyeringai sambil melirik adik kelasnya yang memucat.

"Kau tahu siapa mereka?" tanya Tsunade sambil menunjuk Naru dan Kyuu.

"Ti-tidak. H-Hanya saja mereka berdua imut.. Hehe.."

"Mereka cucu ku."

"Mampus!" gumam Neji sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Uchiha! Jelas kan apa maksud mu Kyuu dilecehkan?!"

"Neji tadi meremas-remas bokong Kyuubi!" Jelas Itachi.

"Eh! Tapi senpai juga! Bahkan lebih dari ku!" Sela Neji tak terima.

"Heh! Tapi kan aku pacar nya!"

"Oh~ Tapi tetap saja.. kau melecehkan kekasih mu sendiri!"

"Biarin saja! Dia juga pasti mau!"

"Oh berarti aku juga bisa!"

"Apa maksud mu Hyuuga!"

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa.. Sebelum Namikaze berubah menjadi Uchiha dan Namikaze tertera di batu nisan, aku masih punya kesempatan merebut Kyuu-chan!"

"Oh tidak bisa! Kau akan berhadapan langsung dengan ku!"

"Oke! Ayo maju!"

"Ohh… Ngelawan?"

"Demi makhluk Tuhan seimut dan sebohai Kyuu, aku berani melawan mu!" padahal kaki Neji gemeteran loh..

"Oke!" Itachi langsung menarik krah baju Neji dan akan memukulnya sebelum Tsunade menahan tangan anak didik-nya.

"Berkelahi didepan anak kecil? Ck! Kalian seharusnya kembali lagi ke TK!" Geram Tsunade pada dua pemuda didepannya, tahukah kalau dihadapan mereka ada anak kecil?

"Tapi Tsunade-sama dia-

"Tidak ada alasan! Temui Shizune sekarang!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku baru masuk sekolah hari ini, masa' harus di skorsing lagi?"

"Bukan urusan ku." Tsunade langsung berjalan menjauhi dua pemuda itu dan menarik Naru dan Sasu kembali ke TK.

Kyuubi menatap nenek dan adiknya yang telah masuk kedalam kelas di TK tersebut. Lalu ia menoleh ke dua pemuda yang saling mendeath glare didepannya.

"Paman.. Ayo kembali ke sekolah." ujar Kyuubi sambil menghampiri Itachi dan menarik tangannya.

"Eh? Paman?" Neji menaikan alisnya heran dengan panggilang 'sayang' Kyuubi ke Itachi, lalu dia pun mulai tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Hyuuga?" Itachi menyipitkan matanya tak suka.

"Hahaha! Bahkan pacar mu saja tahu kalau kau tua! Hahaha!"

"Memang Paman Keriput tua, lihat saja keriputnya ada dua!" Ucap Kyuubi sambil menunjukan keriput Itachi diwajahnya.

Itachi terdiam, ia merasa kalau tubuhnya ditimpa batu seberan 1ton dan dia merasa tubuhnya makin mengecil seraya Kyuubi dan Neji terus saja mengejeknya.

'_Itu tanda lahir! Bukan keriput!' _teriak Itachi dalam hati.

.

.**~Skip Time~**.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Bandara Narita.

Seorang laki-laki tua dengan pakaian yukata dan rambut putihnya memasuki ruang tunggu bandara. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling penjuru.

"Dimana Madara?" gumamnya sambil mencari laki-laki yang seumurannya.

"Yuuhhuu~ Jiraiya-chan~"

"Sial!" gerutu Jiraiya kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen, saat melihat orang dikenalnya mulai menghampiri. Sebenarnya tak masalah sih.. Hanya saja pakaiannya..

Madara Uchiha. Laki-laki yang sedang memakai kostum katak hijau melambai centil ke Jiraiya. Langsung saja dengan pura-pura tak mengenali orang itu, Jiraiya langsung berbalik dan pergi. Dia tak mau disangka teman dari orang gila itu.

"Oi! Jiraiya! Kamu mau kemana?!" Madara mengejar Jiraiya.

Melihat Madara yang sudah mau mendekatinya, Jiraiya mempercepat langkah kakinya. Madara sudah dekat dan Jiaraiya pun berlari.

"O-Oi!"

"Pergi dari ku!" teriak Jiraiya berusaha lari dari kejaran Madara.

"Ha-ah.. Dasar! Dia juga biasanya akan pakai baju seperti ini didepan cucunya!" gerutu Madara, dia mengambil ponsel dan menelpon seseorang.

Setelah selesai, segera saja Madara ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya dan segera pergi ke tempat orang yang dia telpon tadi.

.

.

.

Konoha Gakuen.

"Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" teriak Itachi saat mendapati kelasnya ada manusia yang paling dibencinya, Neji.

"Biarin! Ni kelas bukan punya lu kan?" Balas Neji.

Itachi berkedut kesal. "AKU KETUA KELAS DISINI!"

"Ah~ masih ketua kelas.." Balas Neji, lalu ia berbalik badan menatap seseorang yang sejak tadi digodanya. "Kyuu-chan~"

Kyuubi hanya melirik malas Neji, lalu dia kembali ke manga yang ia pinjam dari Sasori. Merasa dicuekin Neji mencolek pipi Kyuubi.

'PLAAK!'

Cap tangan berwarna merah menempel dipipi putihnya.

"Bisa lihat tidak? Aku lagi baca komik!" Bentak Kyuubi kesal.

"Hmmpff!" Itachi menutup mulutnya saat melihat cap tangan sang kekasih di pipi adik kelasnya yang pedofil tersebut. "HAHAHA!" tawa setannya lepas seketika.

"KERIPUT! BERISIK!" teriak Kyuubi pada Itachi, sontak Itachi langsung diam.

Kyuubi pun kembali membaca manga yang dia pinjam.

'Srek'

Kyuubi membalik halaman ke halaman selanjutnya, tiba-tiba mata Kyuubi berbinar melihat gambar yang ada didalam manga. Kyuubi mendongak dan melihat Itachi yang perang deathglare dengan Neji. "Paman!" panggil Kyuu.

Itachi yang sedang mengeluarkan deathglare terbaiknya pada Neji, langsung menoleh ke Kyuubi. "Ada apa?"

Kyuubi mensyaratkan mendekat, Itachi pun menghampiri.

"Ini!" tunjuk Kyuubi pada gambar yang dilihatnya.

Mata Itachi melebar, dia menatap Kyuubi tak percaya. "Bener?"

"Un!" Kyuubi mengangguk senang.

Merasa jika Kyuubi tampak senang, seluruh anggota Akatsuki plus Neji berbondong-bondong mendatangi bangku Kyuubi dan melihat gambar yang ada dimanga. Dan?

Semua membelalakan matanya.

Gambar yang ditunjuk Kyuubi ke Itachi adalah gambar sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman. Bagi Itachi sih, rejeki, wong dia yang minta, gak maksa dunk?

Tapi.. Apa gak bahaya? Kalau dia kehilangan kendali?

"Hm.. Ku rasa aku tidak bisa Kyuu.." Ujar Itachi lirih, seluruh orang melihatnya dengan alis sebelah yang naik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi lirih.

"Yah.. Um.. Gak bisa aja.."

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki langsung menggerling plus Neji, minus Sasori.

"Wah! Kalau Keriput gak mau, dengan aku aja Kyuu-chan!" Ajak Neji.

"Gak!" jawab Kyuubi langsung, lalu dia kembali ke Itachi. "Itachi?" pinta Kyuubi dengan nada memelas.

Itachi menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Lalu dia beralih ke teman-temannya yang memberi dia deathglare.

Menghela nafas, Itachi akhirnya menjawab permintaan Kyuubi. "Baiklah.."

"WOOO!" Tiba-tiba saja seluruh isi kelas meneriaki Itachi tak terima, minus Sasori dan Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!" Teriak Neji.

"Berani mencium Kyuubi kau akan mati!" Nagato.

"Kau ingin rumah mu ku bom, un?" Deidara.

"Chi, pernah lihat orang jadi origami? Berani lu nyium Kyuu, gue origamiin lu!" Konan.

"Oh~ berani nyium Kyuu, gue jamin badan lu jadi tempat koleksi tindikan gue!" Pain.

"Mau hutang lu gua tambahin jadi ¥1000.000? Huh?" Kakuzu.

"Mau jadi tanaman di kolam Chi?" Zetsu.

"Pernah di tampar Hiu gak Chi?" Kisame.

"Pernah Tobi cium lum Senpai?~" Tobi.

"Akan ku jadikan kau tumbal pada Jashin-sama, Chi!" Hidan.

Kyuubi yang melihat teman-temannya yang mengoceh entah apa, Kyuu jadinya emosi sendiri.

"BISA KAH KALIAN DIAM!" teriaknya.

Seluruh orang pun menoleh ke Kyuubi. "GAK!" jawab mereka.

Lalu?

Mereka pun kembali mengancam si keriput*pletak*. Err.. Itachi maksudnya hehe…

.

.

.

Shizune menghela nafas berat. Salah satu siswa baru saja kembali lagi ke sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si NePo(Neji Pedofil). Anak itu sudah terlalu banyak masalah di sekolah ini, dari penculikan anak, pelecehan dan pemerkosaan.

"Ha-ah.. Kenapa bisa anak ini selalu bebas dari hukum?" gumam Shizune sambil membaca data dari anak bernama lengkap Neji Hyuuga tersebut.

'NGEK'

Shizune menyenderkan tubuhnya lelah ke kursi. Sambil memijit pelipisnya, Shizune terus berpikir bagaimana menghukum anak yang satu ini. Skorsing sebulan, 3 bulan dan ancaman di D.O juga sudah diancamkan pada Neji, dan? Tetap saja dia melakukannya lagi, walalu kini Cuma menggoda dan menculik anak-anak kecil.

'Tok! Tok!'

Shizune mendongakan kepalanya melihat pintu yang diketok seseorang.

"Masuk!" perintah Shizune.

Pintu terbuka, menampakan laki-laki tua dengan menggunakan yukata putih dibalut jas hitam. Rambut putih panjangnya dikuncir tinggi, dan laki-laki tua itu tersenyum lebar pada Shizune.

"Ji-Jiraiya-sama!" kaget Shizune menatap orang yang sangat ia kenal, kepala sekolah Kohoha Gakuen.

"Shizune~ Aku kembali!" teriak Jiraiya berlari ke Shizune dan akan memeluknya, tapi, sebelum itu terjadi sebuah berkas terlempar kewajahnya.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Jiraiya shock pada Shizune sambil memegang berkas-berkas yang berat itu.

"Ini perkerjaan yang harus dikerjakan Jiraiya-sama. Nah! Karena itu, saya bisa pulang. Jaa ne!" tanpa menoleh ke Jiraiya, Shizune langsung pergi dari kantor kepala sekolah dan segera pulang.

Jiraiya _cengok_, dia kesini Cuma mau bilang kalau dia mau mampir saja. Dan? Kenapa dia jadi harus berkerja?

"Ha-ah~" Jiraiya menghela nafas panjang.

Dia membawa berkas-berkas berat itu ke atas meja. Setelah itu dia duduk dan memulai perkerjaannya yang telah ia tinggalkan lebih dari setengah bulan.

"Hyuuga..? Ck! Anak ini.. Kalau saja bukan berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga sudah ku D.O dia!" gerutu Jiraiya, lalu ia pun membuka berkas lainnya.

Matanya menyipit saat membaca nama seseorang di berkas tersebut. "Kyuubi Namikaze? Kyuubi? Bagaimana bisa, cucu ku yang usianya tujuh tahun di Konoha Gakuen?" gumamnya, dia kembali membaca berkas yang ada didepannya.

Sempat terpikir oleh Jiraiya kalau cucunya mempunyai otak excel sampai bisa meloncat beberapa kelas dan bisa sekolah di Konoha Gakuen dalam usia 7 tahun. Sebuah senyum bangga merekah diwajahnya, saat pikiran itu memang terbukti saat sebelum dia berangkat keliling dunia. Cucunya yang pertama itu memanglah pintar, sangat pintar!

Melihat kelas yang dimasuki cucunya, Jiraiya segera menelpon wali kelas cucunya untuk memerintahkan Kyuubi menemuinya di kantor kepala sekolah. Sungguh dia sangat rindu dengan cucunya yang pintar itu.

"Kyuubi.. Aku bangga pada mu!" gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Eh? Kenapa Asuma-sensei? Kyuu dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah? Jiraiya-sensei sudah pulang apa?" pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari mulut sang sekertaris kelas, Konan.

"Sudahlah! Bilang saja pada Kyuubi kalau dia dipanggil Jiraiya-sensei!" gerutu Asuma sambil menghisap rokoknya. "Sudah. Aku harus mengajar dikelas lain!" sensei pecandu rokok itu pun pergi

Konan mengangguk hormat pada wali kelasnya, lalu dia kembali masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"Ada apa Konan?" tanya Pain sambil menghampiri Konan yang sedang berjalan ke arah Kyuubi.

"Kyuu dipanggil kepala sekolah."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah," Setelah didepan Kyuubi, Konan langsung menarik manga yang dibaca Kyuubi, Kyuu pun berdecak kesal. "Hai, Kyuu-chan~, oh ya! Barusan Asuma-sensei bilang, kalau kau dipanggil kepala sekolah, sekarang."

Kyuubi langsung menganggukan kepalanya, ia pun berdiri dan segera pergi.

"Hei, ada apa dengan Kyuu?" tanya Itachi yang merasa heran kekasihnya dipanggil kepala sekolah.

"Entahlah, Asuma-sensei bilang, kalau Kyuu dipanggil kepala sekolah." jawab Konan.

Itachi hanya menaikan alisnya lalu kembali lagi membaca novel yang ia bawa dari rumah.

.

.

.

'Tok! Tok!'

"Masuk!"

'Ceklek'

Kyuubi yang baru saja membuka pintu kantor kepala sekolah, langsung membelalakan matanya lebar melihat siapa yang duduk di bangku kepala sekolah.

"Jii-chan!" teriak Kyuubi senang, dia langsung menghampiri Jiraiya.

Jiraiya yang sedang membaca berkas langsung mendongakan kepalanya melihat orang yang baru saja memanggilnya 'Jii-chan' tersebut.

Jiraiya menaikan alisnya saat melihat pemuda yang ada didepannya, wajahnya mirip dengan Minato anaknya, dan rambutnya juga seperti perpaduan merah dan kuning, Kushina dan Minato. Tapi, kenapa anak ini kesini? Yang dia panggilkan cucunya?

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jiraiya sinis.

Kyuubi menaikan alisnya heran. "Ini Kyuu, jii-chan!"

"Kyuu?"

"Un! Kyuubi!"

"Kyuu-bi?"

"Um!"

"Hahaha!" tiba-tiba saja tawa Jiraiya membeledak. "Haha! Kau jangan bercanda anak muda.. Hahaha! Kau hanya iri dengan cucuku kan? Dia bisa sekolah di Konoha gakuen di umurnya yang 7 tahun.. Haha… jangan ngaku-ngaku deh!"

"Jii-chan! Ini Kyuu!"

"Haha… Oke, oke… ini sudah tidak lucu lagi." Mendadak wajah Jiraiya serius. "Siapa kau?"

"Kyuubi, Jii-chan! Kyuu-bi!"

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Bentak Jiraiya, sontak Kyuubi langsung terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya. "Siapa kau? Aku memanggil Kyuubi."

"Aku Kyuubi, jii-chan."

"AKU BILANG JANGAN BERCANDA! APA KAU MAU KU D.O?!"

Nyali Kyuubi tiba-tiba saja hilang, matanya berair dan mulai menangis, membuat Jiraiya sedikit panik.

"HUUWEEE! KAA-SAN! JII-CHAN JA'AT!"

"He-Hei!"

.

.

Diluar, Itachi yang sungguh khawatir dengan Kyuubi pun menyusul.

Saat didepan pintu kantor kepala sekolah, Itachi akan mengetuk pintu kantor kepesknya, tapi ia urungkan setelah mendengar suara yang ia kenal menangis.

"KYUUBI!" teriak Itachi panik, langsung membuka pintu kantor kepsek dengan keras.

Jiraiya yang sedang merangkul Kyuubi sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya agar berhenti menangis, langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Uchiha! Bisa kah kau-

"LEPASKAN KYUUBI, ERO-SENSEI!" teriak Itachi kesal.

Merasa heran, Jiraiya tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Itachi dan terus mencoba mendiamkan Kyuubi.

Kesal, Itachi mendatangi kepala sekolahnya dan..

'DUAK!'

"UCHIHA!"

"I-Itachi.."

"Jiraiya.."

Mendengar suara yang lain, Itachi, Jiraiya dan Kyuubi pun menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil Jiraiya tadi..

"KAU!"

* * *

.

.TO BE CONTINUE.

.

* * *

Sama seperti Namkaze kemarin, waktu ngerjain In seventeen, idenya sering lari! T_T

buat Ryuu frustasi sendiri...!

Yasudah lah~

.

**Mind To Review? ^^**

****.


	5. Chapter 5

'DUAK!'

"UCHIHA!"

"I-Itachi.."

"Jiraiya.."

Mendengar suara yang lain, Itachi, Jiraiya dan Kyuubi pun menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil Jiraiya tadi..

"KAU!"

Semua orang yang berada didalam ruang kepala sekolah menatap horor seseorang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Jii-san?" gumam Itachi melihat jii-san –nya sedang menatap lurus ke seseorang yang sedang merangkul Kyuubi.

Menoleh ke seseorang yang berada disamping Kyuubi, Itachi menaikan alisnya. Kenapa jii-san –nya mau kayak nangis gitu?

"Jiraiya.." lirih orang itu, ia berjalan masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah. "Kau tega sekali!"

Jiraiya yang merasakan hal yang tidak enak langsung beringsut mundur menjauhi orang itu.

"K-kau ja-jangan mendekat!" teriak Jiraiya merasa jijik jika orang itu mendekat.

Melihat Kyuubi yang terbebas dari ero-sensei, Itachi langsung menarik keluar Kyuubi yang masih ingin melepas rindu dengan kakeknya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT MADARA!" teriak Jiraiya sambil melindungi dirinya dengan bantal sofa.

"KAU TEGA! AKU MENJEMPUTMU ITU BERNIAT NEBENG TAU?! KAU TAU? GARA-GARA MEMBELI KOSTUM INI UANG YANG KU BAWA HABIS! KAU TEGA SEKALI!"

"UWAAA!"

Sebuah teriakan memilukan pun menggema dari ruang kepala sekolah, sedangkan Itachi melarikan anak orang alias Kyuubi ke gudang peralatan olahraga untuk melakukan 'acara pendiaman Kyuubi'―yang bersifat mesum. Dasar! T.T

.

* * *

**In Seventeen**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate: **M for this chapter

**Pair: **ItaKyuu, SasuNaru

**Warning: **Yaoi/BL, AU, OOC(untuk beberapa chara), Lemon, Lime, Alur kilat, Rame Typo(s), bahasa sesuka hati author, Di sini Kyuu anak kecil banget, And **Gak suka? Gak usah baca!**

* * *

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

**Chapter: 5**

**.**

* * *

.

Sebuah mobil mini bus terparkir sejauh 40 meter dari Konoha Gakuen. Didalam mobil tersebut terdapat lebih dari enam orang berpakaian seragam 'Aotoaka' dengan jubah mereka setengah biru dan merah.

"Aku tidak bisa terima!" teriak seseorang, membuat lima orang lainnya menoleh ke seorang remaja laki-laki berambut perak. "Siapa itu Kyuubi?!" teriaknya sembari menoleh kebelakang menatap tajam teman-temannya, "Gara-gara dia, Dei menolak cinta ku!"

"Ka-kami tidak tau Sui-sama!" ucap mereka ketakutan saling berpelukan(?)

Sui-sama menoleh kedepan, menatap tajam Konoha gakuen. "Tidak ada yang boleh mencuri hati Dei, selain aku! Termasuk si barbie jejadian itu!"

Seorang yang ada di samping Sui-sama itu meliriknya datar, "Sasori? Dia juga belum bisa buat Dei jatuh cinta tu.." gumam laki-laki berambut oren dengan tubuh besar.

Sui-sama mendeathglare orang itu, "Kau diam saja Juugo!"

"Cih! Terserah kau saja Suigetsu!"

Dan Sui-sama alias Suigetsu pun memperhatikan kembali Konoha gakuen dengan tatapan tajam.

**~In 7 to 17~**

TK KONOHA..

"Twinkle-twinkle little star~ $%#&^~"

Anko-sensei ber_sweatdrop_ ria saat salah satu anak didiknya bernyanyi dengan sangat tidak jelas. Menghiraukan anak didiknya yang kini berdiri diatas meja sambil bernyanyi twinkle-twinkle dengan nada kacau dan lirik yang sesuka hatinya ―Anko menoleh ke sang pangeran kelas yang sedang menatap binar si pelaku pengacau nyanyian. Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Selesai!" teriak Anko sambil bertepuk tangan, begitu juga dengan anak-anak didiknya.

"LAGI! LAGI! LAGI NYANYINYA ANKO-CENCEI!" teriak bocah pirang yang kini duduk bersila diatas meja.

Menoleh ke sensei-nya, Sasuke mendeathglare sang guru untuk meng-iya-kan apa yang diminta Naruto si calon Uke –nya.

Bulir keringat besar menggantung dikepala Anko saat deathglare andalan salah satu muridnya meminta agar keinginan si pujaan hati dikabulkan. "Ha.. Haha.. Bagaimana kalau kita nyanyi lagi?" tanya sang sensei gugup.

"NGGAK~/IYA~" Sasuke mendeathglare yang mengatakan 'tidak'. "IYA! AYO NYANYI SENSEI!" teriak seluruh murid dengan keringat dingin mengucur dari kening mereka masing-masing. Mereka masih ingin hidup rupanya.

**~In 7 to 17~**

Konoha Gakuen.

Dengan masih berdiri di ambang pintu kelas, Deidara sekali lagi menoleh ke lorong sekolah mencari Kyuubi. Sasori yang ada didalam kelas menatap malas Deidara, tapi sejak tadi matanya tak berpindah objek, hanya Dei saja yang ia pandangi. Seakan objek satu-satunya hanyalah Deidara seorang didalam kelas tersebut.

Si ketua geng yang kalah main kartu lagi-lagi harus menerima saat anak buahnya mencoret wajahnya dengan spidol warna, hingga kini wajahnya dipenuhi warna-warni dari spidol milik Konan.

Kisame dan Zetsu saling pandang dan menoleh ke Pein yang mendadak berdiri dari kursinya dan menghiraukan pertanyaan Nagato yang heran dengan sahabatnya.

"Ada apa Pein-senpai?" Tobi bertanya, ia mengintip kartu yang dipegang Pein sehingga lambang-lambang kartu itu tampak.

"Kok gua rasanya mau… Tawuran ya?" gumam Pein berhasil membuat seisi kelas menaikan alisnya.

"Kita kan lagi gak ada musuh, ngapain mau tawuran? Gak ada kerjaan.." Balas Kakuzu. "Entar barang rusak, uang keluar!"

Pein menoleh ke Kakuzu, "Benar juga.." ia pun kembali duduk.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"YES! GUE MENANG!" teriak Hidan.

"AARRGGHH!" pekik Nagato, kembali wajahnya dicoret-coret para anak buah.

**~In 7 to 17~**

Ruang kepala sekolah.

"Kau bercanda!" teriak Jiraiya, tak percaya apa yang baru dikatakan temannya.

"Untuk apa bercanda? Apa wajah ku sedang menampakan wajah bercanda?" Madara tersenyum mengerikan, membuat Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Betulkan?!"

"Tapi! Kenapa Kyuu bisa disini?"

"Tanya saja istri mu! Dia yang buat Kyuubi jadi seperti itu!"

"Lalu―Uchiha itu siapanya cucu ku?"

Madara mengambil kopi Jiraiya―dia tidak disuguhkan minuman oleh Jiraiya―menyeruputnya lalu mendesah saat cairan hangat berwarna hitam itu masuk kedalam tenggorokannya. "Entahlah.. Sepertinya keponakan ku lagi kasmaran dengan cucu mu.." Madara berucap, ia mengambil sebuah buku dari kantong kostum kataknya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jiraiya menunjuk ke sebuah buku yang digenggam Madara.

"Ini buku dari Tsunade, dia memberikan resep pertama yang akhirnya membuat cucu mu menjadi dewasa.." Madara membuka buku tersebut, lalu mendongakan kepalanya. "Apa kau membawa yang ku minta?"

"Eh?" Jiraiya memeriksa kantongnya, "Aku rasa aku bawa.. Tapi.. Dimana ya?" Jiraiya pun berdiri dan mencari sebuah tas. "Mana tas ku?"

Madara mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat jiraiya bersibuk ria mencari apa yang dia minta, "Benar kau membawanya?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku yakin aku bawa, sudah ku masukkan kedalam tas.. Tapi.. Mana tasnya?"

"Memang kau bawa tas?"

"Eh? Bawa―

Hening..

Hening..

He―

—Tidak.." ucap Jiraiya mengingat kalau apa yang diminta Madara dan tasnya tertinggal di hotel tempat ia menginap dan.. Itu membuat Jiraiya meneguk ludahnya.

"Kau. Tidak. Membawa. Nya?" tanya Madara dengan suara yang menekan –mengerikan.

"A-akan ku telpon tempat penginapan terakhir ku.. Hehe.."

Madara berdiri dari kursinya dan menerjang Jiraiya..

"HYAA! MAAFKAN AKU! AKU LUPA!"

**~In 7 to 17~**

Didalam sebuah gudang peralatan olahraga, dua orang pemuda saling berhadapan dengan bibir saling menyatu. Salah satu pemuda duduk diatas meja yang ada didalam gudang tersebut, sedangkan satu lagi, memagut nafsu bibir milik si pemuda bersurai oren kemerahan itu.

"Ngghh~" lenguh pemuda berambut oren kemerahan tersebut. Ie menggenggam kemeja pemuda yang sedang mencumbunya itu dengan erat, sesekali ia mendorong dada pemuda itu untuk membiarkannya menarik nafas.

Itachi, yang tidak menerima penolakan dari Kyuubi sejak awal menariknya kesini, makin bernafsu segera melakukan yang lebih dari ciuman. Tangannya pun mulai turun dan membuka resleting celana seragam Kyuubi, lalu menyelusup kedalam dan meraba-raba kulit putih mulus milik Kyuubi.

Menarik ciumannya, Itachi membiarkan Kyuubi menarik nafas. Senyum merekah diwajahnya saat wajah Kyuubi memerah dan matanya sedikit sayu. Uh! Sepertinya Itachi akan mengambil virgin Kyuubi di gudang peralatan olahraga ini. Hn, bukan ide buruk rupanya.

Kepala Kyuubi mendongak saat Itachi menciumi lehernya, menjilat hingga ketelinganya dan mengigit cupingnya.

"Mnnh.. Ita..chi~" Kyuubi kembali menglenguh saat Itachi menggigit dan menghisap cupingnya, membuat darahnya berdesir hebat.

Itachi menyelusup lebih dalam, ia meraba-raba dada Kyuubi lalu menyentuh-nyentuh titik sensitive disana.

"Ah~" Kyuubi mendesah, jari-jari Itachi memilin titik itu hingga Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya tak bisa menahan rasa aneh yang ia sukai itu. "Itachi.. AH!" Kyuubi menggenggam kemeja Itachi erat dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di pundak Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum, Kyuubi sangat manis seperti itu—pikirnya. Menjilat leher Kyuubi, Itachi mencari sebuah titik yang berdenyut. Setelah menemukannya, Itachi segera mengigit dan menghisapnya hingga Kyuubi makin menyembunyikan wajahnya ditengkuk Itachi. Selesai memberi tanda pemilikannya, Itachi menjauhkan wajahnya dari tengkuk Kyuubi dan menatap Kyuubi yang tertunduk dengan wajah merah.

"Kyuu?" Itachi memanggil, Kyuubi menggelengkan wajahnya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Itachi—menghindari Itachi untuk melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Itachi tersenyum, ia menarik Kyuubi dan mendongakan kepalanya dan langsung saja ia memagut bibir yang sudah membengkak tersebut. Astaga! Itachi tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi! Ia mau lebih dari ini! Ia mau Kyuubi segera menjadi miliknya.. Miliknya hingga mati… Kalau bisa.

Kyuubi yang terhanyut dengan ciuman Itachi, melingkarkan tangannya dileher Itachi—menariknya untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Itachi memasukan lidahnya, ia menjilat deretan gigi Kyuubi dan menjilat-jilat langit-langit rongga mulut milik Kyuubi, lalu menggoda lidah Kyuubi yang mulai terlatih meladeni lidahnya.

Perang lidah terjadi, Itachi ingin menguasai seluruh isi mulut Kyuubi tapi, Kyuubi tak tinggal diam. Ia melilit lidah Itachi dan mendorongnya keluar, tapi Itachi tetap bersikukuh untuk menguasai mulut itu hingga akhirnya Kyuubi mengalah dan membiarkan Itachi mengeksplori mulutnya.

"Ngghh.." Kyuubi mengerang geli saat langit-langitnya dijilat Itachi.

Dan setelah ia merasakan kalau Kyuubi menggenggam kemejanya lebih erat, Itachi pun melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap wajah Kyuubi yang masih memerah tapi kali ini dengan saliva yang menuruni dagunya.

Hah~

Itachi menarik nafasnya, ia harus mengendalikan dirinya. Ya! Karena ini cucunya Tsunade! Istri kepala sekolah! Bisa-bisa dia ditendang keluar dari Konoha gakuen!

"Itachi.. haahh.. Itachi.."

DAMN!

Persetan dengan istri kepala sekolah yang pasti akan menjadikannya tikus percobaan! Kyuubi lebih menarik dari apapun didunia ini! Selain Sasuke yang pertama kali mengucapkan namanya waktu masih beberapa bulan!

Cih! Lupakan si bungsu itu! Kyuubi menginginkannya!

"Kyuu.." gumam Itachi, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuubi lalu menjilat saliva itu menurun hingga ke leher milik Kyuubi.

Itachi mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam baju Kyuubi, ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja seragam Kyuubi. Lalu, ia menarik kaos biru Kyuubi keatas dan kembali bibirnya berkerja menjilati dada itu.

"Ah~ Chi.." dengan secara spontan, Kyuubi menarik rambut Itachi yang kini tengah menjilat-jilat nipple sebelah kanannya. Sekali lagi, Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa aneh yang berdesir di tubuhnya.

Bosan menjilat-jilat nipple Kyuubi, Itachi menghisapnya seperti ingin benar-benar menelan nipple itu. Setelah puas, ia kembali mendekat ke nipple yang sama, tapi kali ini ia menggigitnya hingga sontak Kyuubi menarik rambutnya keras hingga ia meringis.

"Itachi!"

Itachi makin menggila! Suara Kyuubi benar-benar seperti meminta lebih. Itachi melepas nipple Kyuubi yang kini berwarna merah dan sedikit berwarna biru. Menatap kesebelah kiri yang belum ia sentuh, Itachi kembali melakukan hal yang sama dengan nipple sebelah kiri Kyuubi.

Tangan Itachi yang tadi hanya diam mulai berkerja. Ia turun dan menyentu selangkangan Kyuubi, membuat Kyuubi membelalakan matanya dan ia pun menarik-narik rambut Itachi meminta berhenti.

Itachi mengabaikannya, ia sangat menikmati perkerjaannya. Tidak puas hanya mengelus-elus dari luar, Itachi memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana seragam Kyuubi memegang sesuatu yang tegang disana.

"AH!" Kyuubi tersentak, ia kembali menarik-narik rambut Itachi untuk berhenti. Dan akhirnya keingianannya terkabul, Itachi berhenti,

Itachi menatap Kyuubi yang kini matanya berkaca-kaca. Itachi tersenyum, ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam celana Kyuubi. Ia menyentuh pipi Kyuubi mengelusnya hingga Kyuubi menutup mata—menikmati sentuhan lembut di pipinya.

Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ke wajah Kyuubi, menciuminya penuh nafsu dan kali ini ia sedikit mendorong tubuh Kyuubi hingga Kyuubi terbaring diatas meja dengan kaki yang menggantung.

Itachi melepaskan ciumannya, ia kembali menjilat dan membuat tanda dileher dan dada Kyuubi hingga kembali lagi Kyuubi merasakan kalau ada rasa aneh yang berdesir, kali ini lebih dan disertai rasa yang— membuatnya takut.

"Kyuubi.." mata Itachi tertutup kabut nafsu, ia menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan lapar. Menyeringai lebar, Itachi membuka sabuk celananya, membuka kancing celana seragam dan menuruni resletingnya.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi yang sedang sibuk membuka celananya, dan saat rubby nya menatap gundukan diselangkangan Itachi, rasa takut Kyuubi makin membesar. Ia langsung duduk dan beringsut mundur menjauhi Itachi serta menutupi dadanya dengan kemejanya yang terbuka.

Itachi menaikan alisnya saat melihat Kyuubi beringsut mundur dengan wajah yang ketakutan. "Kyuu?" Itachi mendekat, tangannya menarik lengan Kyuubi yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Ti-tidak.. ja-jangan!" ucap Kyuubi benar-benar ketakutan, makin membuat Itachi mengerut heran.

"Kau kenapa?" Itachi menarik tangan Kyuubi lebih kuat, membuat Kyuubi lebih ketakutan.

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan.." matanya mulai berair, "Aku ti-tidak mau.." dan pecah lah sudah air mata itu—mengalir deras dari iris rubby nya.

"Kyuubi!" Itachi menarik lengan Kyuubi lebih kuat berniat memeluk tubuh Kyuubi, tapi Kyuubi tetap tidak mau, malah lebih beringsut mundur hingga ia akan terjatuh dari meja itu.

Kyuubi menangis terisak, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Itachi yang menariknya. "Aku tidak mau!" teriaknya benar-benar ketakutan.

"Kau kenapa?!" teriak Itachi benar-benar heran dengan Kyuubi, cemas menggerogoti dadanya. Segera saja ia menarik Kyuubi lebih kuat dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya disurai oren kemerahan itu dan mengelus punggungnya—mencoba menenangkan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi masih menangis, dan makin menyembunyikan wajah manisnya didada Itachi tak mau jika Uchiha sulung itu melihatnya menangis. Ia bukan anak kecil, itu yang dikatakan ayahnya. Dan ia tak boleh takut dengan apapun, tapi.. Tadi.. Ia benar-benar tidak tau, hanya saja ia sangat takut saat melihat Itachi yang sangat ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau kenapa, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi lembut, ia menciumi puncak kepala Kyuubi dan mengelus punggung kekasihnya. "Katakan pada ku," lirihnya, ia benar-benar cemas.

"A-aku takut.."lirih Kyuubi menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Itachi—tak mau wajahnya dilihat Itachi dalam keadaan menangis. "K-Kyuu takut.. Itachi melakukan sesuatu pada Kyuu.." isak Kyuubi, membuat Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maaf.." ucap Itachi, ia menyelesupkan wajahnya ditengkuk Kyuubi. "Maafkan aku, Kyuu.. Maaf.."

Kyuubi menggenggam erat kemeja Itachi, "Hiks.." dan ia pun menangis lebih terisak lagi.

**~In 7 to 17~**

TK Konoha.

Bel pulang untuk anak TK sudah berbunyi sejak tadi dan anak-anak kecil pun berhamburan keluar dan mencari mama atau papa nya yang menjemput mereka. Tapi tidak dengan dua bocah ini, yang satu pantat ayam dan satu durian, mereka berjalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan berjalan ke sekolah yang ada disamping TK mereka, Konoha Gakuen.

Dengan background pink plus bunga-bunga bagi si pantat ayam sedangkan si durian backgroundnya adalah gundam, mereka berjalan sambil sedikit bersenandung twinkle-twinkle. Mengabaikan padangan 'so sweet' dari anak-anak Konoha gakuen yang sedang berolahraga, mereka tetap berjalan denga bergandengan tangan menuju Konoha Gakuen.

"Eh?" Sasu mengingat sesuatu, membuat Naru berhenti berjalan dan menatap calon seme nya.

"Ada apa?" tanya nya dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan.

"Naru tunggu disini! Aku lupa kotak makan siang ku!" teriak Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Naru yang kini Cuma diam sambil melihat calon seme –nya pergi. Lama menunggu, Naru pun menyenderkan badannya ditembok Konoha Gakuen, ia sesekali menggerutu kalau si pantat ayam itu lama sekali.

Jauh beberapa puluh meter, sebuah mobil terpakir dan mengamati Konoha Gakuen sejak tadi pagi. Salah satu orang disana bahkan sudah tertidur karena saking lamanya mengamati Konoha Gakuen.

Sedangkan pemuda berambut oren yang duduk dibagian kemudi, mengamati dengan intens Konoha Gakuen. Saat matanya menatap seorang bocah berambut kuning yang tengah menyender di tembok Konoh gakuen, ia mencoba membangunkan seseorang yang ada disebelahnya.

"Suigetsu.. Oi!" ia mengguncang badan Suigetsu, hingga si Sui terbangun dan mendeathglare Juugo.

Mengabaikan deathgalre dari Suigetsu, Juugo menunjuk bocah yang kini masih menyender ditembok Konoha gakuen. "Itu anak kecil yang pernah bersama Dei.." Ujarnya, membuat Suigetsu menaikan alis. "Dei punya adikkan?"

"Yang ku ingat dia punya adik, tapi.. Benar itu adiknya?" tunjuk Suigetsu pada bocah kuning.

"Mungkin saja. Dari rambut dan.. Matanya mirip.." Jelas Juugo membuat Suigetsu menampakan seringai lebarnya.

"Kita hampiri anak itu.." ucapnya, lalu ia keluar dari mobil dan mendekati bocah itu.

Naruto yang masih setia menunggu Naruto kini menggerutu lebih-lebih, bahkan ia menyumpahi Sasuke bakal botak. Membiarkan Uke imut menunggu sendirian di area seperti ini? Itu.. T-E-R-L-A-L-U!

"Hai~" Naruto menoleh ke seorang kakak berambut perak, ia menaikan alisnya saat orang itu makin mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, membuat senyum di bibir Suigetsu makin lebar.

"Kamu yang pernah dengan Dei-chan kan?"

"Dei-chan?" Naruto berpikir sebentar, "Oh! Dei-nii! Iya! Yang kemalin pegi ke mol ama Kyuu-nii ama Itachi-nii!" teriak Naruto bersemangat, "Tapi.. Nii-shan ciapa?"

Suigetsu tersenyum, "Aku teman Dei-nii mu.."

Naruto mengangguk, "Kalo mau ketemu Dei-nii macuk ke dalam aja! Dei-nii pasti ada di kelash nya!"

Suigetsu menggeleng, membuat Naruto heran. "Aku mau bicara dengan mu.. Apa kau mau? Nanti nii-san akan beliin yang kamu mau deh!"

Naruto yang medengar 'apa yang kamu mau', langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, membuat Suigetsu makin tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus!"

Dan Suigetsu pun menggandeng Naruto, ia menarik si Naru kedalam mobil dan membawanya pergi.

**~In 7 to 17~**

Sasuke menapakkan kakinya di Konoha Gakuen, dengan langkah yang dipercepat bahkan berlari, bungsu Uchiha ini mencari sosok bocah pirang yang ia klaim sebagai Uke nya.

"Naru.." lirihnya, ia mencari Naru hampir disetiap kelas. Dan sekarang harapannya adalah Naru ada dikelas kakaknya. "Naruto.."

KRIEET~

"Sasuke?" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat Dei yang ternyata masih berdiri didekat pintu.

Sasuke menatap seisi kelas dan tak mendapati Naruto. "Apa kau lihat Naru?" tanya nya sedikit panik.

Dei menatap teman-temannya lalu kembali menatap Sasuke. "Tidak. Dia tidak ke sini.." ujar Deidara.

Sasuke membalikan badannya dan langsung meninggalkan kelas Akatsuki sambil berteriak "Naruto!" disepanjang ia berlari.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" gumam Deidara.

**So everything that's make's me whole**

**Ima kimi ni sasageyou…**

**I'm yours~***

Dei melirik panggilan masuk di ponselnya. "Private number?" gumamnya, lalu ia menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Moshi-moshi?" Dei mendengarkan orang yang menepolnya berbicara, lalu kemudian matanya melebar. "NARUTO!"

**~In 7 to 17~**

"Maafkan aku, Kyuu.." Itachi memeluk Kyuubi. Ia merutuki dirinya mengapa sampai hampir kehilangan kendali. "Maaf.." lirihnya lagi.

Kyuubi membalas pelukan Itachi, matanya sendu dan sedikit bengkak karena menangis cukup lama. Ia menutup matanya saat pelukan Itachi kembali mengerat dan matanya mulai berat, ia mengantuk. "Itachi.." lirih Kyuubi, ia menyamankan kepalanya di tengkuk Itachi. "Kyuu ngantuk," bisiknya.

Itachi mengelus kepala Kyuubi membuat Kyuubi menambah ngantuk. "Tidurlah kalau kau mau. Aku disini.."

"Um.." Kyuubi mengangguk lalu menutup matanya, ia benar-benar mengantuk ditambah lagi pelukan Itachi membuatnya sangat nyaman dan sangat mengangtuk. "Oyasumi.." lirihnya sebelum suara dengkuran halus terdengar di telinga Itachi.

BRAAK!

"NARUTO!"

Itachi menoleh kebelakang―kaget dan memandang adiknya yang sudah mewek mencari Naruto.

"Otouto?" gumam Itachi.

Sasuke berjalan cepat dan memeluk pinggang Itachi. "Aniki~ Na―Naruto.. HUWAA!"

Karena tangisan Sasuke yang membahana, Kyuubi pun terbangun dia sedikit mendorong Itachi yang masih memeluknya. Lalu mata rubby nya memanang Sasuke yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Naruto~ Huwaa~ Aniki~ HUWAA!"

Itachi melirik Kyuubi yang sudah terbangun, lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjongkok―menyamakan tingginya dan Sasuke. Lalu Itachi menggendong adiknya dan mencoba mendiamkan Sasuke.

"Sssst~ Sudah.. Diamlah.. Naru paling main disekitar Konoha Gakuen,"

Sasuke menggeleng dan mengosok matanya―masih sambil menangis. "Nggak! Aku sudah nyari Naru! Naru gak ketemu! Naru ilang! Hiks~"

Itachi mengelus kepala adiknya, "Mungkin sudah dijemput Tsunade-sama.."

Sasuke kembali menggeleng, dan karena tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, Sasuke menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Ia terlalu khawatir dengan Naruto. Itachi melirik adiknya, Sasuke tidak pernah menangis seperti ini. Terakhir menangis seperti ini saat ibunya sakit dan harus dirawat.

Hahh.. Kenapa hari ini ia seperti baby sitter yang mendiami anak-anak yang menangis?

"Ssstt.. Sudahlah.. Nanti Naru pasti ketemu.." Itachi menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sasuke, "Percayalah pada Aniki.." Mata Sasuke yang memerah menatap onyx yang sama dengannya di mata Itachi, lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk Itachi erat, ia pun kembali terisak menangis. "Cup! Cup! Sudah! Jangan menangis!" Itachi menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke pelan.

Kyuubi memandang kakak beradik didepannya. Lalu ia menatap seseorang yang tangah berdiri ambang pintu dengan wajah panik.

"Deidara?" gumam Kyuubi.

Sasuke dan Itachi menoleh ke Deidara yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang ia rasa sempat berhenti.

"Naruto.." Deidara menatap Kyuubi dengan raut wajah panik. "Dia diculik!"

Mata Kyuubi melebar tak percaya, tangannya terkepal.

Tidak mungkin.. Naruto.. Naru..

Kyuubi menggertakkan gigi grahamnya. Ia harus menyelamat kan Naru, kaa-san dan tou-san nya tidak ada di Konoha dan tidak mungkin dia memberitahu jii-chan dan baa-chan nya. Ia tak mau mereka khawatir.

Itachi melotot tak percaya, ia segera menurunkan Sasuke dan mendatangi Deidara. "Siapa yang menculiknya?!" Itachi menarik krah kemeja Dei.

PLAK!

Sasori dengan kasar menepis tangan Itachi, ia pun melepaskan cengkraman di krah kemeja Dei. "Seharusnya kau lembut dengan Dei!" Sasori menarik Deidara.

Deidara melirik Sasori, ia melepaskan tangan Sasori dari lengannya membuat Sasori mengernyitkan dahi. "Naru diculik Hebi!" seru Deidara. Itachi dan Sasori menatap tak percaya. "Dia mengancam jika Akatsuki terutama aku, tidak datang ke markas mereka.." Dei meneguk ludah dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Naru.. Naru akan mereka jadikan penghibur mereka.."

Kyuubi yang berada didalam gudang, mengerutkan dahinya. _'Naru jadi penghibur?'_ lalu otak Kyuubi berfantasi, jika adiknya dijadikan oleh kelompok Hebi itu seperti artis. Tapi segera ia tepis khayalannya. _'Semua penculik itu jahat!'_ pikirnya, ia langsung mendatangi Deidara dengan kancing kemeja yang masih terbuka.

Itachi yang masih sibuk mendiami Sasuke, melirik Deidara yang melihat kearah belakangnya. Ia pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kyuubi yang berjalan dengan lagaknya. Onyx Itachi turun memandang dada Kyuubi yang terpampang. Wajah Itachi langsung berubah panik saat melihat tanda-tanda merah yang ada dileher dan sekitar dada Kyuubi, tentu itu perbuatannya. Segera saja ia menghampiri Kyuubi. Ia pun mengancingkan kemeja Kyuubi.

PUK!

Satu tepukan dipundak Itachi. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Deidara yang diselimuti aura gelap. "A-apa?" tanya nya gugup.

Deidara dengan senyuman manis bertengger diwajahnya, "Kau—habis melakukan sesuatu dengan.. Kyuu-chan? Itachi-kun?" ujar Deidara dengan aura gelap miliknya yang mencekam.

"Ti—tidak!" Itachi mengabaikan Deidara dan kembali mengancingkan kemeja Kyuubi dan merapikan penampilannya.

"Ita—

"Naruto.." lirih Kyuubi, ia memandang Dei, Itachi dan Sasori yang ada didepannya. "Naru.." dimatanya sudah menggantung airmata, dan—"HUUUWWEEE! NARU-CHAN!" Kyuubi menangis sesegukkan.

"Kyuu!" Itachi dan Deidara langsung panik, mereka berebut untuk memeluk Kyuubi. Sayangnya, Kyuubi tidak mau dipeluk siapapun dan menepis tangan mereka berdua.

"NARU-CHAN!" teriaknya, airmata yang keluar dari iris rubby nya semakin banyak. "NARU!"

Mereka pun terdiam—tak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada Kyuubi yang menangis meraung karena adiknya diculik.

"Aku akan bilang pada Nagato!" Sasori berlari meninggalkan Deidara dan Itachi yang memandang miris Kyuubi, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

**~In 7 to 17~**

"Ne, nii-shan! Nalu dimana?" Naruto memandang gedung tak terpakai didepannya, ia menoleh kebelakang dan memandang nii-san berambut perak yang mengajaknya membeli apa yang ia mau. "Katanya mau beliin apa yang Nalu minta!" seru Naruto, pipinya menggembung—kesal.

Suigetsu hanya diam, ia berjalan melewati Naruto dan menuju gedung didepannya. Naruto diam dan melihat Suigetsu yang masuk kedalam gedung, tak berapa lama kemudian beberapa orang berjalan dibelakang Naru dan menggiringnya masuk. Tapi, Naru menolaknya.

"Nalu gak mau macuk!" Naruto membalikkan badannya dan ingin pergi dari sana, sayangnya orang-orang yang lebih tinggi darinya menghadang. "Minggil! Nalu mau pulang!"

Suigestsu yang kesal karena korban penculikkannnya tidak dibawa masuk—kembali keluar dan memandang tajam anak buahnya juga Juugo. "Bawa dia masuk!" perintahnya.

Naru menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati wajah Suigetsu yang tak ramah seperti ia temui tadi. Perlahan rasa takut didadanya menguar, "Nalu mau pulang.." lirihnya, Suigetsu tidak menanggapi.

Kesal karena anak kecil itu tidak berjalan masuk, salah satu anak buah Suigetsu—menggendong Naruto dengan paksa lalu membawanya masuk.

Naruto yang makin ketakutan karena dipaksa masuk dengan cara digendong—memberontak. "Lepash! Nalu mau pulang!" teriaknya, tapi diabaikan.

Langkah orang-orang yang menggendong Naruto pun sudah masuk kedalam gedung yang gelap tersebut. Naruto yang memang takut gelap menambah rasa takutnya, perlahan airmatanya mengalir, "HUWAAA! KAA-CHAN! TOU-CHAN!" teriaknya sambil memberontak digendongan orang tersebut. "NALU MAU PULANG! LEPASHIN NALU! HUWEEE!"

Suigetsu yang memimpin jalan mendadak berhenti, ia membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri orang yang menggendong Naruto. Setelah dihadapan orang tersebut, Suigetsu mengambil alih menggendong Naruto, ia tersenyum. "Jangan nangis ya? Nanti nii-san gak beliin mainan.."

Naruto menggeleng, "Nalu mau pulang!" dan ia kembali memberontak.

PLAAK!

Tamparan di pipi Naruto membuat bocah lima tahun itu terdiam, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. "DIAM!" pekik Suigetsu yang kesal, belum ditambah dia memang tak suka anak kecil.

"Hiks.." tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat digendongan Suigetsu. "KYUU-NII!" teriakan Naruto membuat Suigestu kesal lalu menurunkan Naruto dan menarik bocah itu hingga terseret kedalam ruang gelap yang dipenuhi sarang laba-laba—menambah ketakutan Naru.

Juugo yang tak jauh dari Suigetsu mendengus tak suka, "Kau keterlaluan, Suigetsu.." ujarnya santai, "Kau membuat Dei makin tak suka pada mu, kalau kau menyakiti adiknya." Suigetsu tak mendengarkan temannya yang sekaligus anak buahnya tersebut. "Bahkan, kau bisa dibencinya."

Suigetsu berhenti menarik Naru, perlahan seringai mengembang diwajahnya. "Kalau dia membenci ku, aku bisa menggunakan adiknya agar dia bisa menyukai ku.." Suigetsu menarik Naruto dan mendorongnya kedalam ruangan gelap tersebut, setelah itu dia mengunci pintunya mengabaikan teriakan Naruto yang memilukan.

"NII-CHAN! SASUKE!"

**~In 7 to 17~**

Awalnya Nagato memang sudah kesal karena wajahnya dicoret-coret oleh anak buahnya karena kalah dalam permainan kartu beberapa kali, tapi saat mendengar jika Hebi kembali berulah, kali ini menculik adik dari salah satu anak buahnya—Kyuubi. Ditambah, setelah melihat Kyuubi yang terpuruk dan terus menangis meraung memanggil adiknya—menambah kekesalan Nagato yang kini berubah menjadi kemarahannya.

Pein yang berada tepat disamping pemimpin Akatsuki itu bisa merasakan kalau mood Nagato benar-benar buruk, juga feelingnya yang mengatakan akan tawuran, sepertinya benar-benar akan terjadi. "Nagato.."

Bibir Nagato terasa tertarik keatas dan membentu seringai, "Pein, kita akan menunjukkan kekuatan Akatsuki." Ujarnya, Pein serta yang lainnya melotot tak percaya—kecuali Kyuubi yang masih menangis—untuk sekian lamanya Nagato yang mereka takuti kembali keluar. Alasan itulah kenapa mereka memilih Nagato sebagai pemimpin.

Itachi yang sejak tadi menjadi penumpuan Kyuubi sebagai tempat menangis—meggeram kesal. Suigetsu, ia tak akan pernah lupa nama itu. Ya, orang itu berulah lagi dengan gengnya, kali ini dengan Kyuu-chan nya. Dia tak akan memaafkan orang itu jika dia berani melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Lagipula, dia tak bisa memaafkan siapapun yang berani membuat Kyuu-channya menangis. Jikapun dia yang membuat Kyuu-chan nya menangis, dia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Naru—hiks—'Tachi, Naru-chan—hiks!" Kyuubi menggenggam erat kemeja Itachi. Betapa ia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya, firasat buruknya memenuhi dadanya yang membuat ia tak bisa berhenti menangis saat ini.

Saat Akatsuki sedang terdiam memandangi Kyuubi yang tengah menangis dipelukan Itachi, Sasuke yang berada disana melangkah mundur perlahan. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ya, dia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan calon uke nya, menyelamatkan Naruto.

Setelah menjauh dari gudang perlengkapan olahraga, Sasuke segera mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas ranselnya dan mempercepat larinya. Ia harus menemui seseorang, menemui seseorang yang bisa membantunya.

"Madara-jiisan.." lirihnya sambil berlari dengan cepat.

* * *

**ーつづくー**

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

***Supercell- My Dearest  
**

Ada yang rindu dengan fic ini? OvO

Hehe~ gomenne~ Ryuu lambat apdetnya #nyengir innocent#

Hehe~ abis Ryuu sibuk dengan beberapa fic mau apdet dan lanjutan fic yang akan apdet.. jadi terkadang Ryuu lupa nyelesain di fic~ hehe~ ^v^

Ehm.. akhirnya mulai konflik ni fic! Hehe~

Ah~ apa ceritanya gak nyambung? Aneh? Gak jelas?

Maaf jika hal itu ada memang ada di benak minna-san~ (_ _)

Ryuu sudah berusaha semampu mungkin untuk membuatnya semenarik mungkin untuk dibaca readers.. um.. dan—

—mind to review? Flame?

Or..

Deleted? ^^


End file.
